Frozen: Connected By Love
by Queen Lily Rose Fire
Summary: What happens when a Northuldra girl saves and falls for an Arednelle prince? Fallow Iduna & Agnarr’s story as two worlds become one.
1. WindChild(Chapter1)

Iduna was half a sleep by the time she had gotten into her tent. Unsurprising, she had spent the day playing with the wind spirit. To be able to fly, how could she not?

The wind spirit was her friend, ever sense she could remember, it's a mischievous friend. Once when she was real small, the wind spirit lost its temper, almost dropped Iduna off near a cliff, but Iduna was lucky to be dropped moments before than after.

Soon after the spirit was it's playful self again. Later, after that Iduna understood the spirit wasn't happy with Iduna. She had thrown away a dead fish she caught into the water out of frustration after it flopped out of her arms into her face making her fall hard. The Wind spirit was unhappy about that, so it was in its way warning her to not be so careless. Mother would say angry spirits are not to be messed with, better to take care and listen.

Lying there Iduna's mother finally came in to sing her goodnight. Iduna would look into her mother's warm blue eyes, like a blue river of dreams, listening to her mother's voice, as she drifted off to sleep.

Iduna was only 10 years old, but she would always remember those precious moments with her mother for the rest of her life. Iduna had many companions, but her best friend was the wind spirit. 

Migrating along the the land they were all raised to respect their home. Because it wasn't just theirs, it was everyone's home, no more, no less. The women of the village liked the wind spirit when washing out clothes, or dealing with wet hair, and such. Sometimes when running along Iduna would hear one of them call her, teasingly they'd ask if her friend would lend a hand?

Fall is my favorite time of the year, Iduna thought. Its when I can see the wind spirit the most out of the year. After getting used to seeing her, I get a little sad in winter, but she still shows herself more. 

It's in the summer I miss her, the most. She's not gone, but less active.

Outside of playing with the wind spirit I'd play with the other kids, too. Mornings we'd do our chores, after lunch if we finish early we're allowed to go off and play. Unless mother calls for me, I can go off and play all day.

I love climbing trees, and avoiding the limits whenever I can. Once I fell from a tree branch, but only to get right back up again.

The world has been painted in sunsets warmth, the air is crisp, and everything's a dream wrapped in reality. Laying about the leaves I just became aware I've been daydreaming. I could hear the birds and squirrels going about and a little a ways I can hear the caribou pasturing in a near field.

Suddenly the leaves stirred, before Iduna could react, she was lifted into the air, contentedly laughing at the prospect. Iduna was happily floating about the air. 

"Hi, Wind Spirit. You bored?" Iduna was soon lifted even higher as a response. Only to be dropped into a pile of leaves formed by the wind to break her fall.

Sometimes Iduna and the wind spirit would play charades with the leaves, or sticks, or stones. 

Trying to guess if it's a tree or a bird, or another person. Once using sticks the wind spirit formed a tent or a hut.

Again and again our nomadic lives are peaceful, going about herding reindeer, I'm content and happy with my life.

"Iduna! We're gathering up." awoken out of her mind, Iduna turned to see it was Jay. Another one of the kids of our village. We used to always play together, but now he's starting to only play with the boys, so I was bit surprised to see him. 

Finally reaching me, letting him catch his breath, he came to get me, apparently we have guests in our community. Turning to the air looking up, I said. "Sorry, wind spirit. I got to go." 

Turning back to Jay we started making our way back to our village, with Jay still trying to catch his breath, fallowed behind me. 

Usually we'd gather at the end of the day to express any concerns, or news. But if it couldn't wait than we'd gather in the day. 

Usually when it seemed serious it involved the fire spirit, having to start a forest fire, or someone being rude to the earth giants. Reasonable to be wary, we are friends with the elements, but that doesn't give us the right to use them.

So naturally we should respect them, otherwise how could we except them to respect us? 

Mother's words of wisdom has always echoed in my head, and always served me well. I've even gained the reputation of being the Wind child, due to always being respectful, to the wind.

The wind has feelings, like animals, and us.

Looking up, the leader of the Northuldra was waiting for all of us to gather, along side him was my father, his brother.

Once all are a counted, it's explained. Our tribe has captured the attention of a small kingdom called Arendelle, seeing the prospects we have, with little effects to our surroundings they want to learn how to grow from us.

Coming into view two men in green uniforms appeared. I've never seen clothes so pretty. They seemed to be made to blend with summer's green trees and bushes. 

Their hats looked kind of funny. Tall, and round like tree trunks, they seemed nice. Their faces showed excitement, after seeing their curiosity, no one questioned them, we appreciate it curiosity. 

Curiosity is a blessing to learning my mother would say. Soon they made their way back to where they came from, or that's what I thought.

The wind spirit soon started calling me to play, I couldn't say no. Fallowing it's sound, I felt so free, only caring about the here and now. Oh! I think it wants to play chase thought. The wind spirit would pick up sticks or leaves and I'd chase after them, until I caught them or gave up.

Suddenly, I heard a clank. Stopping myself I started looking around. Forest, trees, camp? 

There were tents but a bit smaller, coming into view I saw the two soldiers and four others maybe six? One with darker skin noticed me first.

I was afraid they were going to be upset for me interrupting them, but they didn't seem bothered. The one with darker skin greeted me. 

"Hello there, you playing in these woods." I nodded in response. "Sorry, we didn't mean to take your play ground, we'll be leaving soon."

Play ground? I thought. Isn't that called the outdoors? Huh? Do they have another name for it? I smiled assuredly, letting them know it was fine. They're welcome to be here as me, so why do they seem to be apologetic?

Looking at their camp sight, I was soon curious to see new things. After a while I found out what a sword was, I've heard of them but never seen one in real life. The kind soldier I met name was Lieutenant Mattias. 

He said Lieutenant was his job title. He protected the prince of Arendelle. He was still a soilder, so he was called to go with to meet, and report back to the king of Arendelle.

"Why does he need others to come, when he can come himself?" I asked. Mattias laughed, saying "If only it was that simple."

I thought it was a bit odd, and a bit much, but everyone has their way, mother would say.

The next day before they left, the wind spirit decided to play agame with them before they head off. One of guards who was taking down one of the tents became the perfect target. 

Soon his tent was blowing here, than there to even threatening to get caught in the trees. We laughed at to his poor expense. After that the wind spirit let up, and left the soilder be. 

By this point they've seen the rock giants and a glimpse of the fire spirit, a real hot head I say.

Waving goodbye to Mattias and his band of solideres, I happily made my way back through the woods to our village for dinner. 

We all eat together around the fire, talking about our day. Sitting myself down next to mother, she wrapped her scarf around me, a family heirloom. 

My Uncle had no intention of marrying, so in all likely hood, I was next to become the next Northuldra leader. 

It's my duty to keep our people safe and not stray too far from what's important.


	2. The Gathering (Chapter2)

It's been about a year sense the Arendelle shoulders first came. Sense than they've been bringing over workers and soldiers to make a thing called a dame.

Kind of like beavers make dames, except made of stones shaped in rectangles. 

We know the world has evolved more in-depth, but we choose to live simpler lives. Within a year our friendship with Arendelle has evolved more than we could dare hope. 

Mother seemed just as excited as the rest of us, but I've noticed sense spring first made its way, she's seemed worried. 

As if she's pondering to herself, asking unspoken questions. 

I've asked her what's wrong, but she smiles to set the world back into balance for me, and goes her way. I went to Papa to ask what he thinks of it. 

I found him discussing more with Arendelle's envoy. They were discussing the dame and it's features of how and why. It seemed father had the same pondering as mother, but his response was worse.

"Your Mother is naturally wary of strangers, but she'll come around" 

"Why doesn't anybody tell me anything?" Iduna pouted. 

"Because it's not for children to worry about" father answered.

With that he made his way. 

Grown ups never listen, Iduna thought.

I decided to go play with the wind spirit but she didn't seem to want to play today. The wind spirit likes to relax in the summer a bit sometimes.

Seeing she wasn't into playing, I headed towards the other kids of the village, we decided to scout the builders, ask questions when we could, or pretend we were building one too. 

Before I knew it we were actually going to meet the King of Arendelle! Before the day was over, it was announced that our treaty with Arendelle was to be celebrated with a gathering.

Everyone in the village was scurrying with excitement. As future leader, I was assigned to gift the Prince of Arendelle with the first of our baby reindeer! Mother unfortunately spent her day making sure I stayed clean. Continuously brushing my always rat nest hair. 

Not my fault if it wants to stay messy, I thought.

"Oh Iduna must you be so wild?!" Mother sighed. 

Turning around to face her, I couldn't help but smile before relying innocently

"Because...I was born this way?" I teased.

"Iduna!" Mother said 

Trying to hold back her laughter.

"Isn't it true?" I said.

At this she gave me her usual okay Iduna face, I turned back to let her continue. 

It was a week before the gathering and mother was like a mother bird, at its nest, making sure it was at its best. Except it wasn't a nest it was my hair. 

The rest of the week was spent setting up what we'd do in the gathering. 

The Games, food, activities, and so on. 

I looked after the baby reindeer I was going to give as a gift. 

The Wind Spirit came back to play, once done with my chores and looking after the cave, it was me and the Wind again.

By mid week I had to ask the Wind Spirit to hold back until after the gathering. 

Finally a week later, matching up, across the newly finished dame, holding the baby cave in my arms to present it the King and the Prince of Arendelle. I was so happy and proud to give our gift to our new friends. Mother and I stayed behind as our Leader went up to greet the King. 

Looking from where I was, I couldn't see the king's face, but I did see the Prince. 

His hair yellow like the sun, and his clothing was so pretty. A forest green coat, with patterns on it. 

How long it took for his people to weave such clothing? I thought. 

You could tell he anxious, very excited. I wanted to giggle, because he looked ready to take off. If this wasn't a ceremony he'd probably just run right into the forest. 

I think he'd love to play with the Wind Spirit, enjoy our games. Except we'd probably have to go easy on him, he maybe excited but doesn't look to be the tree climbing, wind chasing type.

When it came time for me to represent our gift, I was greeted by Mattias. He was excepting our gift for the King. I was visibly disappointed, I wasn't the type to hide my emotions, but mother's hand placed on my shoulder reassured me. With that I handed our gift to Mattias.

Mother's hand was still on my shoulder, as she whispered to me. 

"Don't worry, you'll get to greet them soon." 

At this I pulled myself together, she's right. It will be fine. 

After words of greetings were shared between our leader and the king, the celebration began! 

It was wonderful, our guest seemed to like it, but after a week of preparing I was already bored, and the prince was kept close to Mattias, or other guards, so playing with him didn't seem to be an option. 

But a sudden familiar wind passing through cheered me up. 

Before sneaking away I looked to see Mother and Father showing some soldiers the water spirit. With that I scurried into the forest. Not far, just a stones throw away. 

Like always the Wind Spirit blew me way into the air. Laughing carelessly, I was at my happiest.

Suddenly, it stopped.


	3. Prince(Chapter3)

"_Hmm half past 2pm," _Agnarr thought.

Staring blankly at the clock, he was already soon lost in his head. Alone in his study, sense morning, the day was just like any other.

Of course he had fun things to do. Fencing, riding, and reading. Today wasn't one of those days.

King Runeard runs a tight ship, always looking forward to the future for Arendelle. Like father like son, Agnarr's heart and mind was for Arendelle.

Agnarr awoke from his day dream with the sudden opening of the door. Quickly prepping himself up, hoping to hide the fact he wasn't doing his work. Fortunately for him it was Mattias, not his tutor.

Mattias catching wind of whats happening, prepped himself up, posing as his tutor, Sir, Aaby. Making a stout but firm voice, Mattias was ready in character.

_"Now your Royal Highness, how is our work today?"_ Mattias said.

_"Done, and ready, Sir." _Agnarr ceremonially said.

Also prepped up, now standing from his study, letting Mattias pick up one of the papers, from his desk to analyze.

_"Yes, yes, I see you did well."_ Mattias said.

_"Are we finished here?"_ Agnarr asked with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Without skipping a beat, the two were soon off, down the stairs into the garden to fence.

Lieutenant Mattias knowing it to be a long day, was able to bribe the tutor with some chocolates fromHudson's Harth, in return to let them call it a day_._

_"So, does Alain think the chocolates are for her?" _Agnarr breathed.

Fencing was where he and Mattias had their best talks.

_"No, she knows why I bought the chocolates." _Mattias said._ "Don't worry she can keep a secret."_

Like a bolt of lighting, Mattias was beat. Acknowledging his defeat_, _reaching out his hand for Agnarr to shake.

_"You better not letting anyone know your blind spot _is Alain." Agnarr teased.

_"Don't worry your Highness, you're not an anyone."_ Mattias said.

With that the two continued their fencing.

Later that evening after dinner, Agnarr was received by the King. At this point of the day, he'd report to his father his lessons, and his day in general.

His father was naturally a busy man. This was almost their only time together. This was how they bonded, when not hunting, riding, or hosting ceremonies.

_"Don't think I don't know you've been day dreaming_ _again Agnarr." _Said King Runeard.

Sitting within the library now, with the fire on, Agnarr and the king relaxed while sipping tea.

"Sorry _father, it's just I heard the dame for the Northuldra people is almost done, and I'm just so excited to see the Enchanted forest." _Agnarr spited out.

Almost spilling his tea, Agnarr immediately pulled himself together. Before continuing.

_"I just can't help it father, you're excited too right?_ _To see the Forest?" _Agnarr asked.

The King paused for a moment before answering.

_"Yes, of course I'm excited... very."_

With that he sipped his tea, before moving onto 

other topics.  


Later, the King read to Agnarr one of their books, it wasn't long before Agnarr drifted to sleep.

The king stopped, and carried the boy to bed. He loved his son, anyone could see it. The poor boy's birth was the death of his mother. It's clear the king only wants his son not to be oblivious to the world around him. To be wary, and not foolish.  


Agnarr was a dreamer, but still that was no excuse to let it get him carried away.

_"He has the unfortunate habit to drift."_ The King would often say.

Mattias never got punished. He may let the boy slip from his studies sometimes, but he had never really did it often, unless he felt the prince needed it.

Lately, Lieutenant Mattias had been sent back and forth from the Enchanted Forest. Filling Agnarr's mind with stories.

This was probably the only secret and Agnarr had. Mattias knew the King meant well, but Agnarr was still just a boy, he needed more color in his life, than studies, and sport.

Agnarr was reading under his favorite tree when Mattias found him one day, to say goodbye again. Agnarr saw him coming up from the road to the small hill, where he sat, but still looked at his book until Mattias was in front of him.

_"You're Royal Highness, officer Kye will be watching_ _over you while I'm gone."_ Mattias announced.

Looking up at his friend with sad eyes, Agnarr jumped up to hug Mattias, before saying goodbye.

Soon enough Kye was there at a respectful distance.

Agnarr sighed at this, than returned to his book. Before long the school bell rang, usually the kids came running up to say hi. Often they'd ask funny qu_estions._

_"Can you eat deserts for breakfast, if you wanted too?"_

_"Does your tutor hit you with a ruler if your doing something bad?"_

_"Do you change clothes for every hour of the day?"_

Agnarr appreciated being approachable, especially in his isolated bubble of a home. It wasn't really, but sometimes it got a little hard to breath.

He answered their questions as best he could, and showed much patience and understanding for a boy his age.

Today with Mattias gone, most of the kids moved on, waving, giggling to themselves, as they made their way home. By this point they've figured out Mattias and Kye were two different stories.

Some still tried to walk up and talk, but Kye wasn't having the prince be bothered.

With that, Agnarr sighed, and got up to leave without a word, leaving Kye a bit dumbfounded by his sudden change.

He appreciated Kye, he liked him, he was a good guy, but still wasn't Mattias. Sometimes when he'd try to make conversation with Kye, Kye would answer as a guard would to his prince, but nothing more.

Again, Agnarr felt suffocated. He missed Mattias greatly when he went away. He loved his life, his home, his family, however sometimes he wished he could just have a little more space. A little more fun.


	4. TheWorldHasChanged(Chapter4)

Pulling myself up from the ground, the world was a different place. The Arendellian guards were fighting with the Northuldra. 

Doing what I could to avoid attention, hoping, praying for this to end. I couldn't see my mother, only a battle. Clutching to my mother's scarf, I was grateful to have had it.

The sound of a swords clashing drew my attention, turning to the sound, I saw at that moment the King stumbling with my my uncle our leader going over a cliff fallowed by a shout. 

_"Father!"_The prince called.

I watched him as he ran towards the cliff, just than, a sudden booming sound, echoed, the wind, earth, fire, and water spirits expressed wrath on us both. 

Frantically looking around in my hiding place, in all the chaos, a huge bolder came flying across the sky landing near seconds away from the prince. The boy was thrown off his feat, hitting his head against another big rock, immediately knocked out. Without hesitation I ran to his side, all the guards as well as everyone else were in a panic, no one saw me.

I didn't know what to do. Perhaps, due to habit, I called for help. Whenever I was in real danger or scared, and alone, I'd sing a melody to indicated to the Wind Spirit I was in trouble and needed help. 

I wasn't sure if the Wind Spirit herd my call or would help, as it clearly raged against the soldiers moments ago. 

The Wind Spirit did. however answer. Without further instructions it helped me pick the boy up and carried us into one of the wagons, the guards had brought with. 

After placing the prince down, I could hear voices coming, no doubt coming for their wagons, I had no time to run, in a panic I used a cloth or blanket to hide myself. 

Before I knew it, we were moving. I could hear a guard's voice command the another to go faster. Stating to others the Prince was with them, and that was it. 

I was scared, I didn't know what to do?! I decided to stay hidden until they were all asleep and maybe I could sneak out, and make my way back to the Northuldra. I know the forest, and have traveled with them many times, so it shouldn't be a problem.

Opening my eyes, I realized I had fallen asleep, but seeing that the cloth was still over me, it seems no one still knew I was there. 

A little while later, voices sounded all around, the wagon proceeded to go a bit faster. 

I than heard a guard's voice called out _"Close the gates." _

_"Gates? What?"_ I thought. 

Concerned on how this was going to play out. Soon I could feel the prince who was still out of it being lifted and taken away while I sat deadly still, holding my breathe, praying they wouldn't catch me. 

Again the wagon moved, only to be stopped a little ways from wherever we just were. I could hear the driver get out, unhitch the horses, and leave. With the closing of doors, there was no more sound. The world was quiet. 

After waiting just a bit, I peeked out to find myself in a barn of some sort. Hay was everywhere, with wagon parked next to the wall, getting out was easy. I could hear the sound of horses a little a ways. But clearly we were all alone in here.

I decided to get out, see if I could find a some food. My plan was already set in my mind. I'll wait for night than sneak out. 

_"What time was it though_, I thought._ "Was it_ _already night? Was it morning, or noon?"_

Standing at a loss in the middle of the barn the door ahead of me all of a sudden swung open.

In the doorway was a guard with dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and hair skin. He looked shocked, and equally stunned, as me. We both knew who I was. I was Northuldra and I've been caught. 

After a moment, he snapped out of his shock, shaking his head. His eyes was full of confusion, and concern.

Staring at me, perhaps wondering if this was really happening, he finally started to look to be calming down. Taking a deep breathe, he started looking around, before stepping in and closing the door. Putting his hands out in front of him gesturing, assuring me he wasn't going to hurt me. With a kind but still concerned smile, he finally began to speak.

_"Hey, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."_ He said.

_"I didn't mean to!__"_ I sputtered.

_"Shh!"_ He said putting a figure to his lips. 

Looking behind him as if to make sure no one heard us, before continuing.

_"You're just a kid, don't worry."_ He said.

Giving a heavy sigh, looking at me, before going back into his mind, he was clearly thinking on how to get out of this mess. 

_"I may not know what's going on, exactly, but this solider is easy to read, thankfully."_ I thought to myself. 

_"Okay", _the guard said. 

Breaking me out of my own thoughts. Now scratching the side of his head that wasn't topped by his hat, he must have been struggling on what to make of this.

_"I am going to see if I can find you some clothes, you can stay with me and my wife for the night. And we'll see about getting you home without anyone knowing, okay?" _He asked.

I nodded. 

_"Okay, stay here, I'll be back with some clothes for you, and sneak you out, okay?"_ He said.

Walking out, looking around before stepping completely out, without looking back at me, he left. 

I than found a good spot within a pile of hay to hide in, while I wait. Soon I was bored and hungry with a stomach, not caring that it needed to be quiet. It seemed like forever before the guard finally returned. It's funny though. Only when he returned I was than flooded with doubts, and suspicion.

_"Why was he helping me? Was he lying to me? We're there guards on the other side ready to arrest me?" _I thought nervously. 

He than set down a bag in front of him, he pulled out a dress and shoes. He told me to change in these. 

I looked at him than to the bag, than down to myself. I was hesitant.

_"I'm going to get my clothes back, right?" _I said.

_"We'll put your clothes in the same bag and_ _give them back once we get you back home."_He said. 

_"He really was helping me, but why?__"_ I thought. Than it struck me._ "__I helped the prince without a thought, maybe he was doing the same"_, I figured. 

Going along with the plan, he soon led me away from the front door. I was at first confused, I thought we'd go out of that door. Instead we went deeper into the barn, to find a back door. Coming out the streets were lit with tall street lamps. 

The Northuldra elders talked about them when they left along with my uncle to visit the King on terms negotiation of peace. 

Despite it being empty, the guard now holding my hand lead me down a back road, keeping aware of his surroundings.

Finally not yet at the end of the street, we turned in between two houses, and into a side door of one of them.

Once opening the door we were greeted by a warm light. Blinded at first, an image of a woman cooking at an oven stove greeted ya. I've heard of stoves, but never thought I'd see one. It looked intimidating, but with a dainty woman at it, it must not be too bad.

Now turning to us, she showed no sign of surprise, or confusion. She must have been expecting us, or expecting me to be exact.

_"So this is the child."_She said in a curious but excited tone. 

A fair skinned, blue eyes, golden haired lady, she looked like a princess. 

Hesitantly, take cautious steps towards me, she said in a more calm voice.

_"I've made dinner for you, would you like to join us?" _She said. 

_"Y-yes." _I said. 

With that she smiled sweetly, and turned the stove. The guard was now at the table with his hat off. Pulling out a chair for me to sit. 

We made small talk, eat our dinner. Once I was finished, I asked if we could leave in the morning, but the two exchanged grave looks to each other only made me prepare for the worst.

The guard than took my hand and began to explain. 

_"After leaving the forest a sudden dense mist came down and blocked the entrance to the forest. Reports have come back stating that no one could get in or out. That some of the guards didn't make it out. As well as the Northuldra are now trapped _inside. _Also that the spirits seemed to have_ _vanished as well", _he said. 

_"The spirits? How can they just vanish?_ _That's not possible", _I thought._ "__What about_ _the wind spirit?."_

I tried to hold back my tears but I couldn't. I wasn't going to be able to see my family, my friends, or the wind spirit ever again! The couple understood my tears, and tried to comfort me, but I just couldn't stop crying. Eventually, I cried myself to sleep.

Waking up, I was at a loss of where I was at first. Now in a night gown, I looked around the room to remember what's happened. The sun wasn't up yet, but I jumped out of my bed, out the room, down the hall, down the stairs, I saw in the kitchen the bag with my clothes in it. Quickly, I grabbed the bag and pulled out what was really important, my Mother's shawl. It has been in my family for generations, and it wasn't going to stop here. 

I ran back up the stairs and into my room, closing the door behind me, and hopped back into bed. Snuggling my shawl, for the first time sense the battle in the forest, I felt peace. 

It may have been an hour or two before I was reawaken by the knocking of the door, quickly I stuffed my shawl into the blanket.

_"Come in."_ I said. 

The pretty lady from last night opened the door. Her name was Della, and she was the guards wife. She stayed at the door, now giving me a tentative warm smile.

_"Good morning Iduna, come down for some breakfast?"_ She said sweetly. 

I didn't know what to say or react. 

_"It's Saturday, and Kye has gone to work, he_ _won't be back for hours. The Kingdom is in a buzz, today. So, I think you should stay inside for a while, until we figure how to bring you into our community."_She said. 

With that she made her way down the hall to, I assume to make breakfast. 

I slowly got up, making sure my shawl was hidden, before dressing, and made my way down. 

Coming down the stairs, looking over the wailing I immediately noticed the bag that was once on the kitchen table, was gone. Relief raised up within me, knowing full well I had gotten my shawl back in time. 

Once I sat down, Della explained that my clothes had to be taken away, in order to protect me. 

Della and I eat breakfast. We spent the day sawing, and reading for the day. 

It was hard, I couldn't stand sitting there, while I could hear kids and others outside on this beautiful day, it was practically torture. Outside was a beehive full of people, talking about the new king of Arendelle, and the incidents that took part in the enchanted forest. 

Later, that evening Kye and Della sat me down to talk. 

_"Arendelle was attacked by the Northuldra first". _Kye started. 

Upon hearing this I was shocked.

_"What?!" _I shouted

Jumping from my seat, I looked at them with disgust. 

_"We'd never attack first."_ I protested._"That_ _isn't our way."_I said.

_"Neither did we._" Kye retorted. 

As if to say I was wrong, as if I didn't know any better than him. 

At this Della grabbed his arm, signaling me with a look, Kye calmed started to calm down.

Shocked and confused, I wasn't going to take this, I stormed up to my now room without saying another word. 

I've never been the type to close my temper, but I wasn't going to stand there and be told that we the Northdula attacked first, when we'd never do that.

_"Why would we? What have we to gain?"_ I thought angrily to myself. 

Now sitting on my bed, arms crossed, still pretty steamed, there was knock at the door. 

_"Iduna?" _Della's voice came from the door. "Please, may I come in?" 

I sighed before answering her to come in. 

_"I am sorry for what's been done." _She started. 

Making her way across the room. 

_"I don't know what happened, no one really _d_oes. Please try to be more understanding. We're all a bit shaken up on this matter."_She said. 

Still not looking at her, I felt my body losen, before giving a final sigh of defeat. She was right. Who's to blame wasn't going to solve anything. As mother would have said. Who I was is now our secret, and my secret to keep if I'm going to survive this. 

I don't know how, or why, but I know it was at that moment, something inside me changed forever. 


	5. LittleScare(Chapter5)

It's been a month sense I came here. I have been introduced as an orphaned relative off Della's side of the family. 

She moved here after marrying Kye, so it's a perfect cover up. 

School has been rough, I'm used to math, reading, and writing. 

However the social climate is strange. The girls like banding together, while the boys ignore or tease us. 

_"Why does it matter if you're a boy or a girl?"_ Iduna thought.

Waking home, I stopped in my tracks, not ready to go home, I decided to sit under a tree sitting on a hill. 

I needed some space, I couldn't stand to go home, only to stay be inside again. 

It was so refreshing, the air was a bit chilly, but still fair. Drifting into my dreams, listening, my thoughts soon turn to my old life. 

The Wind Spirit, I admit miss almost the most, besides my mother. 

_"Prince Agnarr! Wait!" Kye's _voice cut through the air. 

_"Wait what?" _I thought. 

Looking up there he was, the Prince of Arendelle. I couldn't do anything but stare. I was afraid what to do. 

_"Should I run? No, why should I? He doesn't_ _know who I am. Maybe I'll say hi to Kye and_ _leave?" _

My thoughts were cut short there he was practically in front of me. Hey 

_"What to do?"_ I thought. 

_"Iduna, what are you doing __here?"_ Kye said. 

Before I could answer, the prince excitedly stepped in.

_"Hello, are you Kye's daughter?" _Prince Agnarr said.

_"Umm no, I live with him and his wife now,_ _but I'm not their daughter." _I said.

After it left my mouth, I cringed at the cruel coldness of those words. 

Guilt tugged my heart. 

Seemingly unaware the prince continued with pleasantries. 

Soon we were talking like old friends, being sufficicated by hiding my truest identity, I didn't care to be careful. If I was going to talk, I was going to talk as myself. 

He showed me his book. 

It was about the history Norwegian folklores and creatures. 

I laughed to myself, knowing full well what could have sparked this interest, more than anybody.

Given my upbringing I was able to shed more light on things Agnarr expressed confusion on. 

His favorite creature so far are ancient trolls that once roamed these hills. 

He gleefully recanted his findings, that of magic gifted by Mother Earth to them, as they selflessly used it to heal all creatures, big or small, plant or animal. 

He's even discovered his own library holds old ancient books written by scholars of his ancestors that founded lead his people to the kingdom of today.

We find ourselves laughing kicking ourselves over being explorers hiking up the mountings and finding these trolls. 

What fun, it saddened me to think we'll never do that. We were just dreaming, we weren't friends. 

We were just talking in this time and place. 

Kye scolded me a few times to watch my behavior but I think even he realized he was being a bit too much. We are children after all.

_"Where are you from again?"_Agnarr ask. 

Darting my eyes to Kye for help, both of us stiff in our places, it must have been written all over my face, but Agnarr is clearly an understanding person. 

Suddenly taking my hand, genuin sympathethy in his eyes. 

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive"__, _Agnarr said.

I didn't know how to react, but I was once again saved. 

_"Thank You." _I said.

That's all I could say, and I felt stupid for it. 

I hated being in the shadows of my truest self. 

I think that's why I refuse to hold back, even then.

He doesn't seem to mind, anyways. 

_"What do you do for fun?"_ I ask.

Quickly changing the subject.

_"Well," _Agnarr started._ "Read, Ride- "_

_"You ride?!"_ I blurted.

_"What's it's like? Is it like riding a reindeer?"_ I immediately stopped myself. 

Both me and Kye went pale at this. 

_"Umm, I'm not sure"._ Agnarr asked

Holding back his laughter. 

_"Your majesty, we need to go back",_ Kye said. 

He was right, thankfully the sun was starting to set. 

Without missing a beat, I took it as my cue. 

_"Goodbye your majesty",_ I said. 

_"Goodbye, Iduna",_ said Agnnar. 

I couldn't help but notice his eyes were shinning like glistening water.

_"He must be lonely,"_ I thought._"Being a Royal must be isolating." _

I watched as Kye escorted him back to the castle. I skipped on my way back home not looking forward to Kye coming home. 

Who knows what to say and think after that scare. Maybe we'll just called it that and go our way?

Later that evening after dinner Kye came home. Della had his dish ready, kept warm beneath a cloth. I was asked to go up to my room while they talked.

I did as he said, but my room was right on top of the kitchen, so I had no shame to put my ear to the floor.

"Is she trying to blow her cover?" Kye said. 

"I don't know what to say, maybe it's a good thing. They've both been through a lot." Della said. 

"She can't make friends at school." Kye protested. 

_"It's a confusing time for both of them, maybe this is what they need? They'll soon part ways eventually"_, Della said. 

Half an hour later, Della came into my room to say goodnight. 

I asked if Kye was upset, but she only assured me there was nothing more to say on it, before closing the door. 

Not satisfied by this Iduna wanted to just scream. 

_"Why does nobody talk to her? Discuss her_ _life with her?" _

I thought Kye being paranoid was the biggest problem but of course I was wrong. 

Walking into school I was hit by questions of giggling girls and jeering boys about talking with the prince. 

_"It's because her caretaker is his guard." _One girl scoffed to her friends. 

Another said, _"she's foreign maybe he was just curious." _

The worst was Charlotte's remark.

_"She probably knows how to manipulate her_ _way around like a rat, given her background"_Charlotte said. 

_"How could she be so horrible?"_ I thought. 

But I held my head high, I wasn't going to let them get to me. 

As Mother always said, _"A deer is most wise_ _when wary, rather than tall and varied." _

A few weeks later Kye came home much sooner than usual.

Dinner wasn't even nearly ready. 

Della and I were very surprised. 

_"Hello girls, what's for dinner?" _He said. 

His casualty alarmed us. Was he hiding his hurt? Was he just given an early leave? 

_"Don't worry, my job is fine."_Kye said.

Della sighed heavily. 

_"Agnarr and I had a little talk, and we agreed that I'm not the best to keep watch."_ Kye said. 

His tone expressed relief. It's true he was always stiff around the prince, despite the scare, it was clear during their whole conversation he was stiff as a board. 

The boy lost his father and has a kingdom to run once he's of age, and being in charge to protect Arendelle's heir can understandably be a daunting task. 

Despite this, life went on as usual. 

Pretty soon I made my first friend, her name is Emily. She's a lovely girl. 

Fair skin, big blue eyes, and blond hair, I'm a bit surprised at this friendship.

We're somewhat polar opposites. She's gentle and mild as a mouse. As I am boyish, wild and can't ever seem to sit still. 

The hardest change so far really was my new clothing. Why can't I wear pants? 

Who cares if it's improper. 

Della is clearly have a hard time keeping her patience with me and my constant dirty, torn dresses. 

Emily and I spent our time playing near the trees, we have gotten more and more accustomed to the other kids. 

Despite the rude remarks from that one day, the Arendelle way of life is truly kind and warm.

Emily was an introverted, shy girl but now we're both growing in this wold. 

The only thing holding me back is confronted by questions and inquiries of my caretakers. Some even have to assumptions to say parents.

Della and Kye have been wonderful to me,

but they aren't my parents, and they don't expect to be. They are my caretakers but that doesn't lessen the sting.


	6. TheHolidays(PART6)

-The world was embracive, and warm. I cuddled my pillow as I slumbered in peace. I couldn't care less for what was happening outside, but like a gush of wind, a knock came to the door. Snatching me away from my careless place. 

_"Iduna, hurry up now",_Della's voice rang. 

I grumbled, to myself. "Why must I get up? Back home mother would allow me to sleep in around this time." I thought. 

The snow has started to fall, and the sudden change threw me into a drowsy state.

My thoughts turned to my parents. 

_"What are they doing now?" _I thought._ "Did_ _they think I was dead Held for ransom? _ _Mother must be lonely now, she's grown too accustomed to scolding me, watching_ _me run off into the woods to play."_

Slugging down stairs after tidying myself up, Della was there already prepared breakfast, waiting for me. I smiled at this, all was forgiven. 

We had planned to go shopping early for Christmas. Della hoped to get Kye a jacket that he could wear underneath his uniform when braving the elements. 

I didn't know what to do for him, nor Della. They are kind, sweet people, but dull. They don't show much interest outside of their daily lives. 

Arendelle was beautiful in winter though. The lampposts were lit, wrapped in weaves. Snow was made into competitions for the best snowman, the best ice sculptures. Recently ice skating has become more and more common. I've even gotten to sample for the first time Hot Chocolate! The name wasn't a lie.

Coming up to Hudson's Hearth, I couldn't help but get anxious. A warming glow was awaiting inside. 

The windows displayed toys, dresses, and even chocolates. 

I wanted to run in, I would have, except Della has learned I wasn't a patient child. 

Before I could even make a dash for it, she took my hand, giving it a tight friendly squeeze, indicating to me to wait. So I did.

Barley holding my breath as we finally were walking up to the door, I couldn't take it anymore, I immediately dash in, almost knocking over a lady while entering. 

_"Iduna!"_ Della sternly called.

I immediately stopped in my tracks. Della's voice was sudden, and harsh. 

I wasn't here to play, I was here to shop for Kye.

Turning myself around, smiling sheepishly, hands folded behind my back, as I walked back up to Della and the elderly lady. I started to apologize to Della but was cut off.

_"No, apologize to Mrs. Aaker, please."_ Della said sternly.

Hanging my head in shame, I turned to Mrs Aaker, now holding back tears.

_"I'm, s-sorry." _I said. 

At first, I thought I said it too low for them to hear, so I was worried they didn't hear me.

_"Oh, don't worry dear, I understand."_ Mrs. Aaker knowingly said. 

I stared up at her, surprised, relieved by her grace, before giving her a thankful smile. She was a nice elderly lady, that I've seen her in church, or walking around town. 

She bid us a good day before leaving.

Della than turned to me giving me a small lecture on how to behave, before we moved on.

Searching for a jacket, I in truth was keeping an eye out for Della's present. Della liked to pretty herself up, sometimes. 

I hoped to get her a hair pin, or maybe a new hair brush? 

Except I was soon distracted by the delights and displays of this magical world. 

Tables were dressed in clothes piled with soaps, scarfs, toys, chocolates, candies, furs, candles, and so on.

I've never pictured such a world before, but if this was the world of Christmas than Santa's work shop must really be a world of peace and joy.

I laughed at myself, as I secretly envied Mrs. Clause, for living in a beautiful world as this, all year round. 

A sudden gasp caught me off guard, as I turned to find Della examining a beige jacket, not thick, but the flannel made up for it. Brown buttons went from the collar to the end of it, clearly perfect as I could tell by the way Della was looking at it. Her eyes were gleaming, as she held it up high, as if she herself had opened a surprise. 

Knowing we were close to be done, I took this moment to examine my surroundings, but nothing caught my eye. It saddened me, I wanted to find her something special. 

Coming up to the counter we were met by a lovely lady. 

Her face full of warmth and glow, wearing bright smile, big, shiny, brown, round eyes, and thick hair tied behind her head in a loose bun. 

Wearing a green dress, with a red scarf tired in a bow around her neck collar, I couldn't help but see her as one of the high class ladies from the novels me and Della have been reading. I even became a bit jealous of her beauty. 

Not only did she illuminate gentleness and warmth, her chocolate skin looked just as smooth. 

_"I wished I could be as pretty as her",_ I thought. 

While gathering coins from her purse, the pretty lady looked at me warmly.

_"Are you and your Mother having fun shopping?"_ She said.

Caught off guard, I immediately panicked.

_"Oh umm, yes." _I said. 

That ping of pain guilt hit my chest again. I wanted to hide under the counter, as it wasn't true. I mean we were having fun, but... She's not my mom, she's just my caretaker. I don't mean to be cruel, I don't know why, am like this? 

Than I remember why, my Mother is in a place I cannot get to. It might as well be Heaven. 

Della handed the lady the money before wishing her a good day. 

_"Have a wonderful Holiday", _she called to us as we walked away. 

Walking home Della seemed to be glowing even more with excitement. I just stared straight ahead. I was happy, truly. Except I wasn't. My life was still unreal to me, I felt strange and foreign, as to be expected but still. I know how blessed I am to be here. I have a home, people looking after me, and protection. Still I couldn't hide my sadness even if I wanted to. 

Getting home, we scattered all around the house, trying to figure out where to hide Kye's present. 

Apparently, Kye likes to snoop around to tease Della. I smiled at this, and started to wondered what my life will be in ten years. Will I have found love? Will I leave? I'll be 20, and unless the mist lifts, what else will be waiting for me in this world? 

After dinner Della sat in her chair reading, while Kye relaxed in his chair next to her and the fire. 

I sat on the floor a little a ways by choice. I decided to play with sticks I found to rebuild or recreate the house I once called home. Kye and Della were curious about my home when I once expressed the major differences of the their home. 

Usually they don't ask questions. I think it's in regards to my feelings. 

I figured I'd make them a replica as a surprise to show them something about me. 

Looking up towards them, I soon forgot about my task. Della was reading her book, I liked looking at her hair. Its beautifully done. 

Like Halima's hair, it was loose, except it displayed her hair swirled into hair, framing the top of her head, like some sort of crown. 

It looked like an art form, all it was missing were flowers placed particularly in it. I wanted nothing more than to do that.

_"Maybe I'll look for a flower hair pin to put into her hair for Christmas?" _I thought to myself. 

Her eyes were blue like mine, but were a lighter shade, like the sky. Unlike most women of Arendelle, she didn't hide her hair under a bonnet of sort, and I was glad of it. Made her look prettier, and I was proud of that. 

Kye was kind, but wasn't as talkative. He seemed to not have much to say, or didn't know what to say to me other than the usual 

_"How was your day?"_

_"How's school?" _

_"Good morning."_

_"Good day."_

_"Goodnight." _

Always when asking it would be casual questions. Never venturing any further. 

Once, while doing homework on my chalkboard, Kye asked about school. I told him fine. With a nod from him I was fed up, and decided to dare him.

I dared him with a question that he was unprepared for.

_"I don't remember you coming around until_ _the gathering, what were you doing?"_ I asked. 

Kye froze in his seat. After a moment or two, he took a deep breathe because answering. 

_"I was needed here", _said Kye, a little too calmy. 

_"How come?" _I asked

_"Just because."_ Kye said.

At that I've been deeply pondering wether or not, Kye and Della were just pitying me? 

_"Was I a charity case?"_ I thought. _"An_ _unplanned edition to the house, that can't_ _be taken back? Are they taking me on in_ _stride?" _

The very thought pained me, but than again, maybe I was being selfish? 

_"Who am I to fault them? They aren't my_ _parents, and they know that. They couldn't turn me away so they took me in as it is their duty, as good samaritans",_ I thought. _"I'm not cold, I'm being real, this is no fairytale." _

Now as I sit here, I feel empty and lost. 

_"What am I doing here? Or what can I do_ _here?"_ I thought 

I continued my activity on the floor. 

*

_"Iduna has looked miserable sense she got here," _Della thought to herself.

She's constantly avoiding eye contact , with me and Kye. When she's not doing chores, or cooking, she's up in her room reading, or outside playing until it gets dark.

I had hoped a trip to the store would help us bond, but she just stood there calmly, looked around with bright eyes. It made me feel sorry for scolding her, when she almost knocked Mrs. Aaker over. 

Finding the perfect gift for Kye, playing up the excitement, resulted in Iduna quickly looking around at anything other than the garment I was holding up. 

_"Why?" _I thought.

Brushing hair before getting into bed, I looked over my shoulder to see Kye, putting on his socks.

_"I don't know what to do Kye", _I said.

Looking up towards me, caught off guard he asked, 

_"What?"_

_"Iduna, I don't know what to do. She's been sad sense she got here. I know it takes time_ _to adjusted, but..." _

I didn't know what else to say to this. 

_"I'm not sure",_ Kye said._ "I wish I knew what_ _to say, but I seem to be just as lost." _

_"Maybe that's it",_ I said._ "First thing tomorrow we're having a talk."_ I said. In a tone kye knows I meant it. 

Kye breathed, before answering. 

_"Okay." _

Once finished, we settled in for the night. I couldn't sleep though. My thoughts turned to what Iduna said today. 

When Halima asked about her and her so called mother, she answered yes. Did she mean it, or was it really too soon to even think herself so highly in Iduna's eyes? 

She and Kye had tried to have children but nothing ever came of it. Now this lost child has come into their lives, but even now it seems they can't make her any happier, than when she first came. 

It broke their hearts but they didn't know what to do.

They couldn't just go up to their neighbors without the fear of raising suspicion of Iduna's background. 

The more secluded it is the better Kye explained. I knew he was right, but it didn't make it any easier. 

*

I could feel the pity from the guard's eyes as I stared out my window. I was in the Library, hoping to cheer myself up with a book, but ended up looking out the window. 

My first Christmas without my father, what to say to that? 

I'm not old of age, so the affairs of the state have been given to Arendelle's Prim Minister and the officials of Arendelle. 

I've been allowed to watch and listen to their meetings, but they've been far and few. I normally spend my days studying or find ways to entertain myself.

I miss Mattias more than anything! If he were here, we'd fence, go outside and have a snowball fight. The guards would happily play with me, but they've been hesitant to look at me. 

Only one guard looks at me, and I couldn't stand it. His name is Derek, but he just stands there, looking straight ahead.

I remember reading of such guards, from an island country, that boasts of glory. Elizabeth I'st was a great military leader, who brought England into the renaissance. 

Or King Alfred who brought reading to his people. They have guards who stand straight, never smile, or ever leave until their posts are done.

I've tried to convince the council that I didn't need a guard, they assure me it won't be for long.

One of the council men, was kind enough to come to my room and explain that until Arendelle state affairs were finalized, that Arendelle's future, until I became of age was set as my father would have wished. 

Than I won't have to be constantly under watch like a prisoner. 

He didn't say that but it's how I feel. I've been allowed to socialize with the children of Arendelle, but I was afraid I guess. 

Before it wasn't unless it was at a ceremony, or celebration. 

Even than I couldn't keep up with them. Sure I like to ride, fence, and such but I've never really been the sporty type. 

I wish I could talk to them, but they seem more involved to run and climb than talk. 

I remember the girl at the tree though, I've been wanting to ask Kye if she could come over and play. 

She's fun, and doesn't giggle constantly like those other girls. But Kye hasn't been around, or at least I haven't seen him. 

My studies pour in, especially with the New Year coming in. My tutor is more serious than ever, that I keep to my studies.

With this I finally snapped. 

_"That's it." _I muttered under my breathe. 

Shooting out of my chair I bolted out of the library. I didn't know where and why I was running, but I just had to get out.

I could hear Derek call after me, asking to slow down, where I was going. 

I knew I couldn't out run him, but I didn't care, I wasn't trying to, I just needed air, and space.

Reaching the end of the hall, I only turned the corner before slamming into someone. 

_"Ouch!" A _familiar voice spoke.

Presently on the floor, trying to gather myself off the floor, I honestly couldn't believe my luck. 

_"Iduna?" _I ask. 

Starting to think this all a Dream, I pondered to what was going on.

_"Your majesty!" _She said.

Pulling herself up, to curtesy. It wasn't until she was looking down at me, I realized I was still on my sorry butt on the floor. Gathering myself up off the floor 

_"Your majesty", _Derek now standing close by. _"You've been rather lonely for the past_ _month, Kye mentioned you've befriended his_ _daughter, Iduna." _Derek explained. 

I couldn't help but looked at Derek as if he had just said something foreign, mouth gapped, I didn't know what to say. Perhaps I had myself to blame, I've been too busy feeling sorry for myself I hadn't stopped to think about the people around me. 

I felt ashamed. 

_"Derek",_ I said. _"Thank You."_

Visibly taken aback by this, he only bowed in response. 

Turning to Iduna, who was also lost, I couldn't only smile sheepishly.

_"Umm, thank you, for coming over." _I said.

Feeling incredibly stupid for saying that. I didn't know what to say, or do. 

I never played with a girl before, they usually have their dolls in toe, or something like that. 

_"How did your Mythical Creatures book go?" _She asked. 

_"Oh, it's Great, I'll show you." _I said.

We went back into the Library with Derek in toe. 

It had only been two in the afternoon so we had time. I showed her the book I was reading when we met. Even coming across a mythical horse called Ceffyl Dŵr. 

Iduna must have heard many tales from where she's from, because the moment I mentioned it, she lit up like a Christmas tree.

She started sharing stories, and old sayings of the creature. All I could do was listen. By the time she was done, I didn't want her to be done. 

_"Do you think magical creatures are bad or good?"_ Iduna asked. 

Her face displayed concern. As if she was asking something deeper.

_"Well, I-" _

_"Because"_, she cut me off. _"Like humans we can't always be sure right?"_ She asked.

I didn't know what to say. But the more I thought about it, the more I had to agree. 

_"Yes, I think your right."_ I said.

Her eyes sparkled at this, a smile illuminated her face. 

_"Why did she look so familiar?"_ I thought. _"Like an old friend?"_

Her eyes started to wonder, looked towards the window they widened. 

_"Oh! What time is it?"_ She asked.

I turned towards the window, it had become night, I than to the clock onto of the fire place. 

_"Five, fifteen"_, I said. 

_"Oh." _She sighed. _"Kye will said he'll come and get me when his shift is over, which will be around seven O'clock."_ I smiled in response. 

We soon decided to make a fort. Iduna came up with the idea. We took the couch, a table, and a few chairs, even had Derek grab some blankets and pillows for us to use. 

Once we finished, we proudly looked at our creation. Once inside Iduna once again came up with another game. Taking a gaslight, she smiled mischievously. 

_"Okay, spooky story time."_ Iduna said. _"Once long ago, at the foot of a bay-"_

Just finishing his shift, Kye had just reached the library about to knock to open the door, the door swung open to reveal Iduna walking out. 

Both of them startled at this, gasped. 

She put her finger to her lips, gesturing to stay quiet, before turning back to the Prince. Now fast asleep on the couch. Just than Derek stepped into view.

_"Thanks so much, I can tell he had a great time." _Derek whispered. 

_"I'm so sorry." _I too whispered. 

Feeling ashamed._ "I didn't meant to be so late."_

Instead of coming around seven I hadn't gotten off til around nine. Della is not going to be happy. 

Thanking Derek kindly, we made our way home. 

Iduna told me all about their play date. Of how they discussed magical creatures, built a fort, told stories, and played king of the mountain. She won she proudly stated. 

Ever sense our talk, Iduna, Della, and I have gotten along much better and easier. 

We should have had this talk when she first came, but all is settled now. 

I'm not used to kids, so I wasn't sure what to talk about, but pretty soon Iduna helped me out. 

She talks and I listen. 

Iduna has started taking walks with Della almost everyday, to just talk and enjoy the day.

Della has always been a homely girl, but even she enjoys walking out and about. 

Giving them both space air the breathe was the best thing for them. 

It nearly broke Della and I when coming into terms with Iduna's parents. We understood we weren't her parents, but we didn't think or knew how lonely she felt, thinking she was a charity case.

Assuring Iduna that she wasn't our daughter didn't mean we still couldn't be a family too. After going to bed that night I could feel Della silently cry, holding her was all I could do. 

We go by first names, but Della is most happy to be able to enjoy the company of a child.

Reaching the our house, Della was standing there at the door hands on hips, with a wooden spoon in one hand. 

_"Well, I was starting to wonder if the neighbors would like to enjoy my soup." _Della teased. 

We smiled, coming in to enjoy our now cold dinner. 


	7. WinterDays(Chapter7)

With the holidays over, school was just as before. Except Charlotte somehow heard of my little visit with King Agnarr. 

Taking my seat, I could feel her snobbish nose rise towards me.

_"She's only climbing the later, using her guardian to get in."_ She said to her friends. _"Who knows what manipulative techniques_ _she used in her old life." _She continued. Only two rows away from me, but she made no effort to hide her so called whispers. 

At this I just snapped. Standing from my place, I whirled myself around to confronted her.

_"Say that to my face."_ I spatted. 

Taken aback by this, she sat their a little stunned before a smirk crossed her face.

_"Well, what else is there to think?"_ She said innocently.

_"Maybe, You should stop talking and think more before you open your mouth",_ I snapped. 

Charlotte's eyes widened. Just than the teacher walked in. Without skipping a beat, Charlotte started to cry. 

_"Ahh, teacher make Iduna stop, please!" _She screamed. 

"Wait, what?!" I thought. 

_"She's calling me names, and making fun of_ _my new dress." _She sobbed.

_"You got to be kidding me,"_ I thought.

I was in too much in shock to defend myself. Before I knew it, I was writing; I'm sorry, a hundred times on the board. 

While everyone else continued they're lesson. I could hear Charlotte and her witches giggle as I wrote. 

Finally done, I scrambled to finish my work. Emily was kind enough help me after school on what I didn't quit get.

Walking down the snowy path, Charlotte with her girls ambushed us with snowballs. 

Making a run for it, I Held tight to Emily's hand, but to my surprise she was faster than me. Despite braving a rain of snowballs, I managed to catch one of their snowballs, and fired back. 

I did hit one of the girls in the chest, but it wasn't Charlotte. We were able to get away when coming across people, resulting them to stop to not expose themselves. I hopped it would be the end of it, nope.

The very next day, Charlotte had to recount her victory. On how she over came my bullying behavior. This time, I didn't react, instead I let myself get lost in my dreams. My lack of reaction must have bored her enough to stop after that and move on. Eventually, the whole incident was forgotten, and we all carried on our day. 

After school, I'd come home and do chores, if Della needed help. Once done, and with my homework, I'd be bursting out the door to play. 

Della wished I wouldn't do so as much as I do. She preferred I'd stay inside and play, but no. Only when it was too cold or a blizzard hit Arendelle, I wasn't allowed to go outside. 

I had hoped to soon see Agnarr, I kind of missed him. Sure he wasn't the type to be outside all day, but he always had something interesting to say, he wasn't boring like others would be. 

Somehow he makes it all interesting. 

I laugh to myself, remembering when he showed me this ancient text book, inscribed with my homelands writings. A language, almost dead. 

Somehow my family has been able to pass it on.

My Mother growing up, was able to learn this language, being sister of the next elder chief. It wasn't uncommon for siblings of the next chief to pick up on the lost art, and it's a good thing too. My uncle was often too busy to teach me, so my Mother gladly taught me at a very young age.  


While showing me his book, I gasped when I saw it mention Ahtohollan.

I pretended I was just excited, about the picture that displayed illustrations, of what is believed to be what Ahtohollan looks like. While we looked, I secretly read the inscription. 

I was a bit disappointed to find it only described what I already knew. 

Perhaps it was good to know this. Perhaps, now I'm to be a guardian of my heritage for Arendelle. Someday, my knowledge will help resolve the wrong fine. My knowledge is a secret gift. A lonely gift, but true enough, if Agnarr allows me to come back and read in the library, I'll gladly risk the headache to find what I can, do what I to bring some form of peace of mind. 

Maybe someday, I could become a librarian for the Royal Library? 

I pondered that thought for a while, whether or not if that was a real job, and if it was attainable. 

_"I'll have to ask him next time I see him",_ I thought to mysellf. 

*

The snow was deep, the air was clear, and school was off for the day. Immediately we dodged for the largest hill on the outskirts of Arendelle. 

Everyone came here for sledding. Teens, lovers, families. It was something like a winter picnic, except without the blankets baskets full of food. Even Charlotte and her lot were too busy having fun to cause their usual mischief. 

Emily didn't like going down all the way, she tried to be the one to give me a push, or go down a smaller hill. I wanted to slap my forehead, when two kids, obviously younger than us, carelessly went down the biggest hill, as Emily was a total mouse. 

_"That's it"_, I said. 

Still on our sled, Emily turned to face me.

_"Iduna? What are you- Ahh!!!"_

I admittedly lost my temper and pushed her down, whilst at the very top of the hill.

_"Iduna!"_ Emily screamed.

_"You'll like it!" _I said assuredly.

I was hoping if I gave her this push of faith, she'll see how silly she was being. However that didn't happened. Instead, she glided down the hill at top speed, you could tell she was sobs. 

By the time she reached the bottom, guilt was already swelling inside me. The sled didn't stop there. As it was still going, she was now sobbing without a doubt.

Holding on for dear life, she clearly wasn't paying attention to where she was going. 

_"Emily, stop! Jump off!" _I shouted.

Now running down the hill, silently praying someone will stop her, but nope. Before I could finish Mary her sled had smashed into a lamp post.

Cries of pain sounded within the air. Everyone stopped what they were doing. A few grown up, had gotten to Emily before I did. Finally reaching them, Emily was understandably still sobbing. 

_"Emily, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to!"_ I cried. 

Desperately wrapping my arms around her, trying, hoping to console her. But it was no use. Fortunately, she wasn't really hurt, but she was too shaken by the experience. After a while, she calmed down enough to listen. 

I suggested we go to my house for hot chocolate. She smiled to this. Making our way, I couldn't stop apologizing. Emily was too gracious, so forgiving, too quickly.

But that's friendship I guess. 

While explaining to Della, who noticed traces of her tears, it was no surprise when she asked to talk to me for a second. 

_"Iduna, you can't just assume and push people into things."_ Della sternly stated.

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."_ I hope sincerely said. 

_"Did you say sorry?"_ Della asked 

_"Yes",_ I said. 

_"Good", _she said.

Walking back into the kitchen, we continued to chat, but on school, plans, and summer. 

_"I wish it was summer"_, I said.

_"Yes, but when it's summer you'll wish it was winter", Emily_ said knowingly. 

Della giggled at us as we talked. A little while later, Della committed herself to her sawing, while Emily and I played on the floor. I explained to Emily a game I used to play with my Mother. But I didn't tell her that.

I only said it was a game I used to play. 

You draw a picture on the floor with your finger, and the other players have to guess what the image you are drawing is. 

I remember one winter, Mother drew something I've never seen before, nor will ever see. 

It looked like a jagged, pointy mountain. Finally my stubborn groaned in defeat. 

_"What is this?!" _I said.

Hands forward gesturing to the strange drawing on our hunt floor. 

It was a bit easier when using dirt. Drawing the image was in complete until you got it or ran out of time if you timed it. 

Mother laughed before gaining her composure to explain. 

_"This is Ahtohollan, an ancient, mystical place, said to hold all the answer. Of who we_ _are and who were meant to be." _She explained.

_"Whoa",_ I sighed. 

Mother went on to explain that when our tribal leaders die, and if they lived a good, honest life, than once put to rest in Earth's soil, their spirit, no matter where they are in the world will go to Ahtohollan, and be received to live there in peace. As a spirit. 

_"Their souls go to Ahtohollan?" _I gasped.

Mother smiled, and gently shook her head. 

_"No sweet child, their souls will go onto the afterlife, but if one lived a good moral life, their spirit will be received and be apart of Ahtohollan, to guid future generations, every person, animal, plant, and creature. They will be there to guid and protect." _She said. 

I remember her voice, so calm, and soothing. Her eyes were always full of warmth, kindness and wisdom. I often laid in my bed wondering, wishing i could be like her. My temper, and stubbornness however don't seem to agree with that plan.

_"Don't worry, your young, you have an entire life to grow"_, mother would say. 

_"Iduna?"_

_"Mother I miss you."_

_"Iduna?"_

_"I'll make you proud of me, Mother."_

_"Iduna!" Emily_'s voice sounded.

Emily's hand now on my shoulder.

_"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Emily."_ I said. 

_"What's wrong?" Emily_ asked. 

_"Oh, nothing, was just thinking."_ I said. 

_"About what?" Emily_ asked.

Her face full of sympathy. To this I smiled, grateful for such a kind friend. 

_"About how I'm going to someday go up to Charlotte and lift her skirt to explode her undergarments."_ I said confident. 

Mary's eyes widened, immediately her face was red. Poor Emily, was blushing all over her face. 

_"Iduna!" Emily_ said. 

_"Iduna, you'll do no such thing!" _Della said with a warning. 

I had completely forgot she was there. 

Taking this time to finally look to the floor, realizing the dirt was a floor and the picture was now off the drawer, I frowned in this realization. 

_"I'm sorry Emily__, could you start again"_, I said.

Emily sighed, whilst dramatically rolling her eyes, before answering. 

_"Oh alright"_, Emily said.


	8. Memories&Parties(PART8)

Spring has arrived, as the equinox shown itself last week, everyone is enjoying the day in town, but I don't feel up to it. I love Arendelle, it's a beautiful, kindhearted place, I especially love the flag. A squared flag divided vertically in the center, dark blue toward the hoist and dark green on the fly, with the gold flower (including stem), in rosemaling style, centered on the divide. 

It's been an exhausting six months, but happy ones too. Sitting content to myself on the front steps of my house, watching people go by, I go back to remember seeing Agnarr ringing in the season on Christmas Eve, after that everyone went home. I remember asking Della about it.

In Arendelle, Christmas Eve was a day to stay home all day to be with solely family. My heart ached to think Agnarr would be all alone.

Once home, Della had already planned our entire day, we'd cook, nit, exchange gifts, and even made me put on a white dress whilst wearing a reef on my head. 

After dinner, I got to share my Christmas traditions; when home Mother would have me and all the other kids collect as many sticks as we could find, than once back we'd celebrate by a huge fire, and sing and dance all night to the spirits, and give thanks to our home.

I remember Mother would sing her special song, but I didn't mention it to Della and Kye.  


Kye's eyes seemed to have widened when I spoke of our bonfire, fallowed by a series of the strangest questions. Before I could speak, Della interrupted with a suggestion of games.

The night was going, and soon I knew I'd be heading off to bed, so without saying anything, I rushed over to the tree, while Kye was helping Della take out the turkey out of the oven. Grabbing a small package, I darted out of the kitchen door.

By the time Kye and Della noticed after putting down the hot turkey, I was running already running for the castle. I have played with Agnarr a few times now, the guards are somewhat familiar with me. 

Coming to the gate a guard as he timidly came out, braving the weather clearly, to greet me. I handed him my package, telling him it was for Agnarr. He responded with a sweet smile, and a nod, he's even seen me play with Agnarr, so I was no stranger. 

I've heard sometimes Arendelle subjects like to give gifts to their monarch out of love and appreciation, so it wasn't out of the ordinary that I would do so, friend or not. 

I happily walked home, it wasn't too far, and I knew Della and Kye would be wait for me. No one was out, everyone was inside their warm homes.

Whilst in the middle of the town square I couldn't help but stop. Looking around it was like a strange but beautiful dream.

The houses, lit with warmth and love, figures of people inside laughing and cheering, while a shower of heavy snow fell all around, as the dark night wrapped around Arendelle, not cold, not warm, something in between. The world was a mysterious place, cold, dark, warm, and good.

I than think to myself, what Mother would have said in that moment_ "Don't dwell, but hold to the warmth."_

At that moment, I could feel her next to me, like she always was when we'd take our walks around the forest. I'd always be running and jumping everywhere, while she stood calm and serene, watching me If I fell, or scrapped my knee, she'd come to me to comfort me, if I needed it, brushing the leaves and dirt off me, before making sure I'd learnt to be cautious. Before I'd run off for her to once again tells me to be cautious. 

Last Christmas before all this happened, my uncle who was an old man, sat next to me as I was stitching Mother's scarf from my recklessness.

No real harm done, but I must be careful with it, as it is an heirloom of my family. My uncle, the Northuldra leader, decided to see how his niece was doing. Seeing as I was doing, I without hesitation boldly asked him a question that's been daunting me for like ever!

Looking up in my uncle's eyes, I asked why he was so old, and my Mother so young?

At that moment mother gave me one of her Iduna looks. The Northuldra leader, my uncle laughed, aloud. 

Finally composing himself he stared to explain, "Your grandparents had a difficult time having children for a while, in the end only two children survived past infantcy. You're mother was born when I was twenty." 

_"What?__"_ I gasped. 

Eyes wide, mouth gaped, it was crazy, and too much for me to wrap my head around.

Now after meeting Della and Kye I now understand a little better now. 

I remember after in church one Sunday, a woman and her nine children came up to Della, congratulating her on finally able to have a child of her own. 

Della beamed at this, while I frowned. 

_"What?"_ I thought. 

They were talking about children like they were puppies. "Maybe this was another thing grown ups do, that I have yet to understand", I thought.

The woman, who previously had a child, was forty-five. I could hardly believe it, I thought girls couldn't once thirty. I asked Della this, as she looked down at me a bit shocked at this question. 

I don't know when a women can or can't have children, its common knowledge for women to not have any after thirty, or so is said, especially in fear of having a miscarriage, but I've seen a good handful have some into their forties, so who's to say?" Della explained.

This world just keeps on getting more, and more complicate. 

Charlotte has finally gotten bored with me, as she soon turned her attentions to showcasing her talents in drawing to the class, without looking over at me with crude eyes. Her friends even say hello now and then, as I am no longer a novelty to them anymore, nor a foe of their leader, so why shouldn't they be more friendly.  


Emily's voice snapped me out of my memories. Looking up she was barley standing still as it was.

_"Iduna, come on, the gates are open, and anyone who wants to come can play with the king", _Emily playfully said. 

Looking at me with knowing eyes, without warning grabbed my hand, yanking me from my place, she ran to the open gates, with me in toe. 

A good number of kids were all around, games were set, and parents were standing about as children ran chaotically through. Anyone could mistake it for a birthday party, but nope. Agnarr must finally be able to be with friends now. As Emily pointed to each game contemplating which to play first, I was too busy trying to find Agnarr. 

It was weird, its as if, Emily and I traded characters today, usually I'm the one darting for the nearest piece of treats, or games.

Emily's voice broke my thoughts again, _"Oh, there's _

_Agnarr" _Emily said. 

Pointing towards a game of a cake walk. I fallowed her direction, but didn't see Agnarr, confused, I turned to Emily. Whose mischievous smile said it all. 

_"You'll pay for that"_, I teased.

Emily gasped, turning to run we laughed as we ran around the courtyard. Unfortunately, I soon accidentally stepper on the hem of my dress, tripping me, landing rather hard on the stone bricks. 

Emily grabbed my hand helping me up, only it wasn't Emily. Once on my feet facing my helped, I was taken a back to find it was Agnarr helping me. His smile sent me back to the first time I saw him at the gathering. I smiled remembering that prince with wide eyes, practically bursting with excitement.

_"Iduna, you okay?" _Agnarr asked.

At this I started to look down sheepishly, at my dress, only to see in my embarrassment, my hand was still in his. 

_ "Oh, great, Emily is_ _never going to let me hear the end it,_ _now" _I thought. Agnarr must have made the connection as he suddenly let go.

_"Sorry",_ he blushed. 

_"It's alright", _I said.

Trying very hard to hide my embarrassment. Emily was now standing behind Agnarr giving me her knowing eyes. 

_"Do you have something to say?"_ I mischievously asked.

Agnarr looked at me a little lost, before fallowing my gaze, to see Emily standing behind him. In the midst of panic, in her eyes, her entire face went white. Now in front of her, Agnarr held out his hand to greet Emily. 

_"It's nice to me you-"_

_"Emily",_ I said.

_"Emily, are you Iduna's best friend?" _Agnarr asked.

_"Oh, umm, yes, nice to meet you, your royal highness"_, Emily said. Before giving an awkward curtsy. 

_"It's so nice to be invited here, is it a special occasion?" _She asked. 

_"No, I needed to get out, and greet my people, I've been alone with my studies long enough." _Agnarr explained.

Before I knew it, Agnarr was telling me about his findings on Norse Mythology, and its supposed locations. 

We were now sitting on the palace front steps, sharing, and concluding with one another.

I couldn't help but laugh when Agnarr got too excited, he was like a kitten who just got a handle on some yarn. 

The boy could barely stand still. 

Now I know how Emily feels, but I didn't mind, its nice to have livelier company for once.

I love Emily, truly. However, she can be a bit boring sometimes. Timid and scared of storms, animals, boys, you name it. I understand not everyone is the same, but I guess its as the saying goes. Different friends for different reasons. Wait...

At this I stood up, looking around for Emily, she was nowhere to be seen.

_"Iduna?"_ Agnarr asked. Looking up at me confused. 

_"Where's Emily?" _I asked. 

_"Oh!" _He said, now understanding my sudden alarm. 

Now both of us looking around, guilt started growing in my stomach. I was too focused on Agnarr, I forgot about Emily

Walking about, we soon located her, next to the punch bowl. Running up to her called out. Turning towards, I already had my arms open, giving her a big huge. Clearly taken aback, I started stampering apologies. 

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you."_

"Iduna_, no it's fine, its hot and you two were talking, thought I'd grab a drink", _Emily said.

Still feeling guilty and rather sheepish, all I could do at that moment was smile awkwardly.

Crossing my arm, as if a bit cold, I nervously laughed as we made our way back to where we were sitting.

Agnarr's birthday wasn't too far off, so he decided to announce to his guests, that on his Birthday the gates will be open all day. Everyone cheered in delight. 

Before we knew it the party was over, as the sun was setting, Emily and I needed to get going. Turning to leave, Agnarr stopped me by grabbing my hand than apologetically letting it go before asking if I would be there, to which I assured him I would be. 

He smiled. 

_"Umm Iduna, just so you know, in my birthday I will behosting special guests from other countries. They're_ _coming to celebrate my first birthday alone, I guess." _He said, with mixed emotions in his voice.

"I most likely won't be around much", he explained. 

He wasn't sure if he would be able to see me. I could tell he was lonely; I didn't know what to say but all I could do was give him a friendly jab at his arm. 

Stunned at this action, he winced in pain, grabbing his arm, looking at me with wide eyes. I only stood there, arms folded behind my back, playfully smiling. 

To this he understood and laughed, before giving me one last farewell. 

_"Agnnar needed to be around more kids than just at his birthday party", _I thought_. _

Once home, I asked Kye for a favor.


	9. Birthday(PART9)

{AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

Okay, now we're finally getting into the good stuff!}

*

_"Oh boy",_ I muttered under my breathe. 

Emily was gouging in cake, as the children were already running ramped. Nothing serious, but the Agnarr hasn't appeared yet, I'm already feeling anxious.

_"Wait, why am I feeling anxious?"_ I thought.

Sighing to myself, I decided to just walk a bit. The crowded square wasn't helping, just than at a corner of square next to the building a door was open by a crack. 

Boredom? curiosity? Call it what you will, I was already making my way in, closing to door as best I could so no one else could catch me, if not equally get into trouble. 

I suddenly found myself transported into a forest somehow. No, it wasn't a forest. the walls were surrounding the area. 

Low and behold, in the near distance sitting underneath a tree was Agnarr. Suddenly I felt a bit cross with him. Here he was sitting underneath a tree, buried in a book no less, with guests waiting for him. 

Instead of marching right up to him, I smiled mischievously, as I noticed the trees were semi conveniently close to one another, I could sneak up on him, or tackle him. Give him a good scare, like that nursery rhyme. 

Setting forth my plan, I watched Agnarr, trying so hard not to laugh, in my mischievous plan. Reaching the tree he was under, I started to believe I could make a branch snap, and he'd still be glued to that book in his hands. 

Reaching my destination, I had calmed a bit, that I was more playful than mischievous. Giggling right before I dropped, leaving my legs to let me dangle. 

_"Iduna!" _Agnarr joyfully said.

_"What are you reading your majesty?"_ I said.

Looking down at his book than to me. "Oh, some new Danish Author", he said casually. 

_"Your Majesty!"_ A voice called. 

We both looked in the distance, to see someone dressed in finery, or a really lavish runiform. He looked so stern, and semi scary, especially as he started walking towards us. His brown hair was brushed back, he wore a beard, and a mustache, as well as metals and pins all over his sash that wrapped around upper half. His uniform didn't like Arendellian at all. It was as Light blue, like the sky on a clear day. 

_"Oh no, it's him again",_ Agnarr whispered under his breath. 

I looked at him, for a second before I finally pulled himself up, to climb down. Just in time too, as once down, the stern gentleman was a step away from us. He looked fiercely at me, before turning to Agnarr to politely gesture him inside. 

I looked to Agnarr to say goodbye, but his face wore a sad frown, as he didn't even look. Walking away, he say quickly "Sorry, Iduna." 

I watched them as they left, completely flustered, and confused. 

_"What juts happened",_ I thought. 

I made my way back to the gate, successfully sneaking back into the party, without anybody noticing. I found Emily, who was looking for me. We played the games, and waited, and talked. Until finally, Agnarr appeared, only to greet us his subjects and thanking us for coming, before waving goodbye. 

I felt disappointed, but also ashamed. It's my fault. I must have gotten him in trouble. It had to have been because of me.

Walking out with leftovers, I turned to Emily to ask her forgiveness. She turned to me with a confused expression, asking what I meant by that. Afraid to upset her, I just shrugged, and said nothing. 

Later that night, I was able to catch Kye before I was sent up to bed. I asked him, if the King was in trouble? But he like Emily gave me a confused expression, before again I brushed it off, pretending it was nothing. 

I am now determined to make amends, and apologize to Agnarr, for getting him into trouble. 

*

_"The Prince is only fifteen, we shouldn't rush this sire"_, Sir Liam said. 

_"The boy's father is gone, and the future of the monarchy rests entirely in that boy's hands", _said Duke William, ambassador of Servilia. 

_"Shouldn't we wait for him to be of age, before presenting an alliance of betrothal?"_ Asked Sir Liam. 

Duke William glared at Sir Liam, before he walked out to join the rest of the party. 

Within the palace ballroom, Dukes, Lords, and even a few royalties have come to wish the fifteen year old king a happy Birthday. 

Walking out of the pool room, Duke William was still deep in conversation to Liam. 

_"The Prince will eventually need a wife, and the_ _Princess of Servillia is not only close to his age, but brilliant, let alone multitalented. This boy_ _couldn't possibly do any better."_ Duke William said.

_"But shouldn't you ask his advisors first?" _Liam said.

_"Of course, it will be easy. His advisors I'm sure are equally anxious to get the boy married as soon he's of age. With his father already gone, better to simplify things by getting them acquainted early." _Duke William smudged.

Liam could only sigh, and silently count to ten. Although a Lord, he's hardly as high as Duke William. 

If it weren't for his timidity, he would have ditched Duke William long ago, but before he knew it, shortly have they had met, he's been under Duke William's thumb, and he didn't know how to get out. 

Agnarr was sitting on his throne lost in his thoughts, unaware as Duke William and Liam was walking up to him.

Quickly losing patience, Duke William coughed a little to harshly, but it got Agnarr's attention.

Agnarr, already exhausted and tired, only looked up with his eyes, not even turning his head towards him. 

_"Yes?"_ Agnarr said, arching his left eyebrow. 

_"Your Majesty, the King of Servillia would like for_ _you to meet his daughter, the Princess_ _Katherine", _the Duke proudly announced. 

Agnarr, was now looking at Duke William, than to his advisor, confused. His Advisor Sir James was prepared with an answer. 

_"Duke William means the King of Servilia is suggesting you and the princess could perhaps become pin pales_", Sir James said.

_"Oh, well... I guess that would be fine."_ Agnarr said. 

Duke William Liam bowed in respects before walking away. They didn't realize they were being fallowed by Sir James. Once out of hearing rang, Sir James got their attention. 

_"Duke William"_, James sternly said.

Duke William a bit surprised at the sudden change, turned and greeted Sir James.

_"What the devil was that about?"_ Demanded Sir James. 

_"The King will eventually marry, so why not set him up sooner than later? Have them meet, it_ _wouldn't hurt anyone,"_ Duke William said.

"That subject isn't on the table, at the moment. In future, bring it up with me, before going to the king, otherwise this manner won't be well received." Sir James warned. 

Duke William didn't need a second warning before immediately going his way, behaving himself. 

Turning to Liam, Duke William still wasn't done. It was clear, he was going to make sure the Princess of Sweden was going to meet the Arendelle King.

*

Now finally laying in his bed, Agnarr was exhausted from this long tedious day. He didn't want a party, not really. The gifts were nice, but even so, everybody wanted something. 

Pestering him on questions, but ignoring the obvious question in their eyes. Even whilst walking the corridors, he could hear people chatting.

_"Oh poor boy, to lose a father, and young. How do you think the poor lad is doing? Does the king seem happy?"_

It was all too much, he hated it when people showed pity, but never displayed any. Making him escape to the garden without anyone noticing, he was able to bring along a book, to get himself worlds away from there. The last thing he expected was Iduna. 

Once appearing from the tree, it slowly dawned on him, that Arendelle subjects were invited to the Open Gates and have a party on their own. The realization, made him sick with guilt. 

Before he could say anything, the Swedish ambassador came charging up to him and Iduna. In all honesty he was afraid the Duke was going to tell at Iduna. 

Walking back inside, he saw Iduna make her escape in the corner of his eye, before walking inside himself. 

Apparently the Duke got a bit lost, and hearing the Prince disappeared on everyone, was when he noticed outside the window, he saw Agnarr, and Iduna, secretly making her way to the king. 

This caused him to be alarmed, causing his sternness when seeing it a false alarm.

Despite being exhausted, Agnarr couldn't get to sleep, even the sky was awake at this point. Agnarr crawled out of bed, and into the window seat to watch the lights in the sky. 

Thinking of all the myths he's read, and legends, than thinking of Iduna, and her amazing ability to understand, or catch meanings behind even the toughest riddles and puzzles, Agnarr himself couldn't figure. 

He couldn't help admire Iduna on her knowledge, especially with her openness. It was a welcome after enduring the loss of his Father. 

After his father died, everyone looked at him with pity, trying to console him, but it just wasn't good enough. Than Iduna came along, and brought light into his life. 

"She's a good friend", Agnarr said.

Smiling at the thought of Iduna. She's really nice, and smells nice too. I also love how she's not afraid to scrap her knee, or tell me something. She's open, holds no restraints, but at the same time, there's something she's not telling me. 

Looking over to his desk, he reflects during Christmas, just after he finished his dinner, Sir James came in with a small package. Handing it to him, he said, "From your friend." In a soft tone, I knew who it was from. 

Immediately, I opened the gift. It was a crotchet troll doll. Great, with green yarn, sticking up on the top of his head, with black buttons placed as the eyes. 

I really loved it, I decided to put it on my desk as decor, to remind me of our conversations over myths and legends. 

Suddenly, I was tired, and decided to try to go to bed. Closing my eyes, I thought to myself how I wished I could have given Iduna a gift, but it was already too late. I was hoping to ask her when her birthday was, but for some reason I'm always too nervous to ask. What does she like?

She's always playing around with anything, and too busy climbing to trees to be worried about anything. Before I knew it I drifted off to sleep, before I could think of a perfect gift. 


	10. NewJob&NewFriends(PART10)

Iduna could only sigh, to what felt like some sort of punishment of a higher being. April showers just won't let up. Other than school, and chores I'm always home sitting bored to death, as Della happily does her knitting, or cooking.

_"How does anybody stand this?!"_ I snapped. Throwing my hands up, before slumping back down in my chair, defeated. 

Della only shook her head smiling, as she continued her needlework. We've been sitting at this kitchen table for the past hour and nothing. Absolutely nothing. I already tried distracting myself with needlework, but I hated it. 

_"I don't understand how girls do this?!" _I thought. "_Are_ _they really content or more bored than me?" _

Than it hit me. Shooting up from my chair, Della by this point has gotten semi used to my sudden outbursts. 

_"Yes Idu-_

_"Can I go to my friends house?" _I asked. 

_"Umm-_

_"Don't worry we'll be playing inside", _Isaidabruptly. 

I could tell by the tone of her voice she wasn't sure. 

After what felt like forever Della finally answered.

Sighing heavily, Della could only mutter,_ "okay, but only if-" _

Before finishing, Iduna grabbed her coat that was sitting next to the door, and hat and was half out before turning back to Della. 

_"Thanks Della, bye!"_ Iduna said. 

Della opened her mouth to say something, but the door closed before she could say anything. Sitting there, a bit dumbfounded, Della could only laugh at her expense. As she continued to her needlework.

The rain had lighten up a little bit, but there was no denying, by the time she got to her friends house, she was practically soaked. 

In truth she wasn't headed for a friend's house, she was headed for Hudson's Harth. She knew she couldn't buy anything, but there at least there was more people around, candy to wish for, toys to dream for, and much more. 

Halima, when not busy allows me to sneak a taste of so called discarded chocolates, or I help her set things up, as we talk. Della is wonderful, but Halima has more to say, and is more entitled to her opinions, and she's a good listener. She's very pretty, and intelligent, sometimes she allows me to hide behind the counter when no one should be in the store. 

The rain still hadn't let up, when entering the store, the familiar bell tole rang as I stepped in. It was serene, as could be. With a few familiar faces, women who were getting their weekly groceries, and needs. Their kids must be home, or something. Halima was in the corner stacking new books imported from else where. "Looks like I care just in time?!" I thought. As now I could check out the books to pass the time. 

Coming towards Halima, catching sight of me, she tenderly smiled, as she made her way down from her ladder. 

_"Ah, Iduna. You're just in time, we got a collection of new fairytales from these new German writers. Grim something." _

I gasped in awe. _"More tales recorded? This place is truly_ _amazing." _I thought. 

Taking a look at the books, Halima was right. However these stories were of heroes, and stories I've never heard of. I found new tales of Witches, goblins, princes, and princesses in towers. I especially enjoyed the story of bear skin, where a man who made a deal with the devil, in order to gain fortune. Whilst on his lonely journey, he finds comfort in the girl waiting for him, with a kind heart.

I also enjoy the story of the girl with skin white as snow. 

I would have read more, but I felt it wasn't fair, I could buy the book, so I better leave it be, and come back for it, when I can. 

Than it hit her, summer will be coming soon, and school will be out, school will be ending for her soon entirely. It hadn't occurred to her that pretty soon, she will be of age to do what she wanted. Get a job, even further her studies to become a teacher?! 

Looking about Halima was she in front of her still unpacking from the box of new arrivals. 

"Halima?" Iduna said.

Halima looked up a bit surprised at Iduna's sudden haste. 

"Yes, what is it?"

_"Do you have any job openings?" _Iduna asked. 

Halima smiled, and the two made their way to the front counter. Iduna was brought to the owner, and the three went over what she could do. I'm

Iduna may have been only in Arendelle for 7-8 months, but already the locals knew her more or less as a caring, fun person. 

She got the job, now after school she'll be coming right to the store until 8pm, and all summer she'll be working for Hudson's Harth! 

Iduna raced home to tell Della, practically bursting through the door, Iduna gave her news. 

Kye, and Della weren't too pleased, at this sudden arrangement, but they descided as her grades stayed up, she would work. 

Iduna was bursting with joy, now she could save a bit of money for rainy days, or get Della and Kye gifts, or in short bring more to the table. 

*

_"Prince Agnarr? Prince Agnarr?" _

Agnarr snapped out of his trance, looking towards the voice he sighed. Fortunately it wasn't his tutor, who's be looking down at him grimace like. 

It was Kai, my new friend. He's been gone abroad at a boarding school in Switzergin. I haven't seen him in a long while, apparently his father decided he could come back, and be here for me at this time. Kai has been doing well, so he was given an early leave, but had to wait for early spring to make his way back. 

It's great to have him around again, he's always so hands on, and easy going at the same time. Other than Lieutenant Mattius, he's really the closest friend I have left. Kai had shown promise, so his father had arranged for him to get a better education. He could have gotten it with me, but it wasn't considered proper.

Kai is back for a short while though. We agreed he'd have to return in a two years to finish his education.

_"You're magesty, is something wrong?"_ Kai asked. With an expression of concern. 

_"Oh, umm, just got distracted"_, I said. 

Turning to Kai, I didn't know what else to say. I had already told him of the enchanted forest, and of Iduna. I wasn't really thinking of anything, just wondering I guess. Looking back to Kai, I could only smile, and go back to my work.

Kai was a bit a head of me in Latin, so he was here to help me with my French Homework. So far I've been okay, but still I'm a bit slow at it, and that's unexplainable, according to our, or... my tutor. 

Summer is almost here, and I don't know whether I'm looking forward to it or dreading it. Arendelle's Ambassador is having my correspond to Sweden's Princess. Nothing is set, and he assured me an arrange marriage won't be arranged. However I can help but worry. I'm sure she's a nice girl, but I can't be sure unless I'm in love when even considering marriage. 

This coming Friday, Kai and I have to greet the Arendellian Soldiers in honor of our history. Being an isolated country makes us a bit fragile Kai explained to me. Servilia has been around for centuries, as well has many resources.

I'm only fourteen well fifteen now, but I know I have limits, so it's pretty annoying to be placed on these subjects, isn't it enough I have to master my studies, while juggling my royal duties from counsel meetings, events, and over seeing the progress my country? I wish, I wish that I could forget I'm a prince, than I wouldn't be chained to this sense of loyalty to my countrymen. 

_"Your royal highness?" _Kai asked timidly.

_"Yes?"_ I said.

_"If somethings bothering you, we can take a break?"_ Kai suggested.

I smiled at this, and we were off. 

*

_"Nepal as been pressuring its surrounding countries, Provia as well as our beloved Servilia are standing tall, the_ _Angolan refuse to back down, however they are keeping to their own accord til further notice."_ Announced Duke William Of Servilia.

Looking up from his paper, it was clear the King was worried. 

The infuriating Napoleon, commoner no less has taken the French crown, and his stamping his feet on the world stage, as if we're his toy solideres. 

_"Nepal will strip over himself eventually, your magesty." _Duke William said. Trying to reassure his king. 

_"No, but it's best Servilia starts preparing its resources."_ The King Of Servilia said. 

_"Yes, I'd like with your permission to suggest an arranged_ _marriage between her Royal Highness, Princess Katherine",_ explained Duke William. "The King of Arendelle, is a good candidate." 

Duke William paused for a moment before continue, but before he could speak, the king stopped him by putting his hand up. 

_"These are troubled times, but I think we should be more cautious first with our allies before going further in on it." _The King Said. 

Taking his leave the audience was over, the King made his way to other duties to attend.

At this Duke William was annoyed. He respected his king, loved his country, but with the rise of a peasant, stopping and belittling other dynasties, he couldn't stand it. 

*

Princess Katherine had just finished her reading session when a knock came to the door. 

Her maid answered the door. With a few murmers, the maid brought a letter, with the Arendelle seal already broken.

This was nothing new, all her letters are read first before given to her. 

It was from the King Of Arendelle. 

It read: _"To her Royal Highness, Princess Katherine Of Servilia, it would be in interest to both kingdoms to correspond, with friendship and respect between us, in times as these. I hope to become good penpales if you so wish. Sincerely, His Magesty King Agnarr Of Arendelle."_

Katherine didn't take too much of this, but was curious to the meaning of this. It was standard practi ce to correspond, but to have a letter from a king, and from another country suggests a marriage or a form of alliance may be on its way, so best go along and be civil. 

She didn't mean to be cold about it, but this was her life. A Princess, a pawn, a girl. 

Katherine's maid noticed the tension in her Princess's shoulders.

"Madam?" The maid said.

"Thank you, that will be all." Princess Katherine said. 

Dismissing her maid, she turned to her book she had been reading. It was of love, and justice. While in the real work only thing she could long for was at the very least a happy marriage. That was her role. 

Her sister had been married off to an Austrian Noble, and she seems happy. She's ten years older but already has two kids. She seemed happy in her letters, but with the news of her Husband's mistress coming to light, destroyed everything she thought she knew. 

_"How could anyone not love her sister?" _She thought. She gave him a son and daughter, and has been faithful. 

Than my thoughts turned to Prince Alexander Of The Southern Isles. He's the third prince, of five. It's likely he'll never inherit the crown, but I don't care. He's simple, and happy to govern a town or be part of the military. 

I'm fourteen and he's thirteen, which I lord it over him. We met a few years ago at a party, for his oldest brother's birthday 18th birthday. 

His other brothers were dancing or entertaining the guests, as Alexander was hiding behind the corner like a mouse. Strawberry red curls, winter blue eyes, and a timid but sweet quirky smile, I couldn't help it. 

During the party the children were sent into the garden for games while the adults were inside. 

Like me he referes to reading than playing games. 

Mostly I prefer siting and reading because I can't stand fearing, while playing my beautiful dress or hair ruined. Especially when my clothing is made with such expenses, it's a real waste. 

We spent the night talking, we joined a few games but didn't really enjoy them. 

Alexander and I have already become penpales, and have corresponded over the years. Now, suddenly a boy King I've never met wants to become pen pales as well? 

I hope to talk to my father about this. 

*

_"Okay, Iduna. It's your first day, you can do this",_ lduna mumbled to herself, as she made her way to the counter, Halima showed her to her first task. 

Where and how to find and do things were already covered that morning, it was Saturday and the rain has stopped, making it a beautiful day for people to come in and shop. 

Haima greeted customers, while Iduna stacked the new arrivals. The book Agnarr was reading had come in, Iduna felt herself leap in excitement, she was curious to what it was, but she had to stay focus on her job right now. It was a beautiful blue covered book, by a Danish Author in Holland, 

It's a story book like the Grimm, but isn't a collection of stories from a far, these were original. Iduna was curious, but she had to but the blue book down. 

After sorting the books, Iduna went straight away to dust and wipe the counters and shelves. If asked a question she did her best to answer, but if she didn't know, she'd try to get Halima to help them. 

When not dusting wiping or sorting books, she was sweeping, but only when there weren't many customers in the shop. Lunch breaks were fast, and few. Besides Halima, Charlotte was helping, which surprised Iduna greatly, she didn't think Charlotte was the type to get roped into doing work. 

While setting up a display for new equitment for ice outside the store, she couldn't help but notice Charlotte handing out flyers of a local band playing at night in her mother's dinner. 

Hudson's Harth was a Store, Motel, and diner. So that family really did have a lot to keep up with, and a part of me could relate. 

When I was home, me and other kids would come to help our parents tend to the reindeer, we had to keep the balance between the plant life, without wandering too far, and keeping track of all the reigndeer as well. 

It was tough work, but satisfying in the end, because it's what you do, and you love it.  


I never thought I'd actually understand Charlotte, but maybe we aren't as different as I thought?

While figuring this in my head, I must have doddled too long, as I was snapped out of my thoughts by Charlotte.

"Iduna, what are you doing? Get back to work!" Charlotte barked. Without another word I got back to work. She's right unfortunately, I do need to work, I shouldn't let myself get distracted. 

The day went by fairly quick, as I was given my leave, I made my way to the door. As I walked I noticed in the corner of my eye Charlotte trying to figure the placement of a display Halima did earlier. She barked about it at first but than left her be. 

Despite her short comings, I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover, or maybe it's more than just that. 

Agnarr is now fifteen, Emily, Charlotte and I are 12, but we're also growing up. We're still kids, but we've got two more years before we're faced with what we'll be doing with our lives. 

Some become teachers, or work in local businesses. Others go into fishing, but most go into the ice business, as it's the real source of income. We import ice to far of lands for drinks, or hot summers, or to preserve food longer. 

I've even heard someone using a cellar with walls of bricks to hold all the ice, they call it an ice box. It's astounding. I had asked Agnarr if he had one in his castle to hold the ice cream he had at his party, but he didn't. 

It's something that's still a bit new, and with being in the ice buisness I guess feels a little weird to resort to that? 

My thoughts were again cut short as I saw Emily coming towards me. 

_"Hey you, how's the job going? Did Charlotte fire you yet?_ She teased. 

Smiling at her crude joke, I shook my head and gave her a warm hug. 

Emily has been watching her younger brother, Derek. He's only five, but a real handful.

_"Are you working after church, tomorrow?" _Emily asked.

_"Yes, I work everyday. Except Fridays, I was able to have at least one day off."_ I explained.

Emily nodded her head, in response. _"Got it." _She said.

We continued to talk until we were at my house, Emily wasn't too far away, we said our goodbyes, before heading in. 

Arendelle is growing more and more on me, but it's still so strange. Every now and then people talk about the enchanted forest, and how the Northuldra could be so devious, and attack us. 

I stayed silent whenever this came up. I didn't want to believe it, no, not the Northuldra. There must be some misunderstanding.

_"With the time that has passed, I'm not sure what to believe anymore"_, I thought to myself.

_ "These are good people, but so are my people. I'd tell them if I could, but what would happen if I did. What would happen to Kye and Della? No, their betrayal is my burden."_

_"...wait their betrayal?"_

*

{AUTHORS NOTE:}

Thanks so much! Trying to thicken the chapters, and add more to the characters.

I really hope your enjoying this Fandom?

I've done the math and Frozen II takes place in 1843 (three years after the events of Frozen), minus 34 years and you've got 1809. 

Agnarr and Iduna are three years apart as well. So Agnarr was 14 when he became King Of Arendelle which means Iduna was supposedly 11. However with him now 15 with his birthday, means Iduna's birthday will becoming up soon.

I hope you're enjoying this fandom and hope you like to where the plot is going. 

Taking off Historical reference at this time Nelopeon was invading Europe, which plays in this fictionalized work as Servilia AKA Sweden is holding their ground but is concerned as well. This fear understandably will push Duke William to do whatever it takes to ensure his country. Even work to marry off a Princess for an alliance. 

I hope you're enjoying these new characters.

Yes Kai and Kye are the same name, but two different characters. 

Sorry for that possible confusion. 


	11. HarvestFestival(PART11)

The leaves have already started turning yellow and red, Arendelle's annual harvest festival will begin later today. 

This last summer I was officially crowned King Of Arendelle, as it perfectly co-insided with my 18th birthday. 

All of Arendelle was out selling dishes, flags, and all sorts of treats. Royals, Dukes, Ambassadors came far and wide. 

I couldn't help but be in awe at the finery some of them wore. Gowns were threaded with gold, or clothes from the finest silks. The war off in Nepal has been crushed, a suitable ruling system has been placed, so they say. 

After three years of corresponding with Princess Katherine of Servillia, we finally got to make each other's acquaintance. She was fair skinned, soft golden blond hair, big light blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and everything charming. 

Whilst we talked at dinner, I couldn't help feel sad. She was so charming and no simpleton, she knew and could converse so many possible topics, I couldn't help but just listen, and feel small when asking for my opinion. 

It wasn't as though I didn't have anything to say, it's just she was so well versed, I didn't want to say anything wrong. At one point she frowned a little. Clearly not please, I think I made it seem, I didn't care. 

Walking along the gardens feeling the summer ease my anxiety, I could finally speak more than a reply, I started to explain myself. Princess Katherine was so understanding, she even blushed when I explained how she was so well read. Not only she, everyone at the party was well versed, and it showed I still had much to learn, much indeed. 

We agreed to continue our correspondence, but we knew our civil acquaintance was all this was. 

She stayed a few days along with the Servillia Ambassador, and other guests that came. 

I wanted nothing more than to disappear somehow when the Servillia Amassador offered a possible arranged marriage between me and Princess Katherine. Before I knew it, James, Arendelle's Ambassador, and the Servillia Amassador we're conversing the facts and why is may or may not be in our counties best interest. I felt like a child watching grownups chat, as I was but simple pawn. 

I didn't wait for them to end their discussion, I stood to address and end this fars. 

Princess Katherine, had told me in the gardens away from prying eyes and eavesdroppers, she explained her growing fondness for this Southern Isles Prince. It's match that wouldn't be impossible, and would most likely be accepted. Looking back, I now know why she would tell me this. At the moment I was stunned.

Despite writing letters for three years, of course it was nothing more than a diplomatic corespondences, so her sudden openness took me off guard. 

This was why she opened to me so suddenly, she must have guessed the amassador was taking our meeting as an opportunity to arrange a possible match. 

Standing before Arendelle and Servilia ambassadors, I calmly stated as King, and as a man;_ "we will carefully consider your purposal, but for now we will continue our correspondence. Tell His Magesty King of Servilia, marriage or not, we will gladly continue our friendship in trade." _

With that, I took my leave. 

Now as the Sun will soon set in another hour or so, the Harvest Festival will begin soon. 

*

Iduna was just finishing her side of the decorations outside of Hudson's Harth, when Halima came out with two warm beverages. The two took this break to reminisce. Iduna had finished school, and now working full time at Hudson's Harth. Charlotte, had met a well to do merchant from Servilia. He was only an apprentice when they first met, but Iduna could only giggle when looking back to how smitten Charlotte was. Her face turned beat red whenever he thanked her for her service or anything really. 

Now she's gone off for the next year, visiting relatives in Servilia to get more acquainted with the lad and his family. 

Halima and I have stayed on, now Charlotte's brother has started working. 

The Harvest Festival is my second favorite holiday! Everyone is joyous, happy, and giving. We give thanks to this years harvest, and our many blessings. We play games, dance, play tricks, have a feast, and it's such a blessing to have. 

Halima was a friend to all, everyone loved her, but I especially loved her stories of her and her lover. Sometimes I get so excited, I almost burst out that I've met him, but I still can't reveal my heritage. 

It's been three years, and still I can't shake off the memories, and loved ones I left behind. The Wind Spirit I miss the most. Sometimes I like to think it's met another little girl, to play with, and fill the days with laughter. 

Mother, I wonder how she's doing? I was her only child, I can't help but feel heartbroken to think... Sometimes when I see children playing I can't help but wonder of someday when I have my own children, will they get to meet their grandmother? Will they ever know? 

The only downside is that it's around this time of year, I left my home, and everyone still hasn't forgotten the betrayal of the Northuldra people. Arendellian people are too kind and warm in heart to have done anything wrong, so that only leaves...regrettably...

_"Iduna?" _

Turning to the voice, Halima was looking at me smiling, with concern in her eyes. This isn't the first time she's caught me in deep thought. 

I smiled for my part, and proceeded to look about as if nothing was wrong. 

_"I don't know what's been bothering you, but you can't let it burry you, honey."_ Halima spoke gently. 

I couldn't face her, looking down at the pavement, I hung my head._ "I-I just can't right now."_ I explained. 

Halima nodded her head than proceeded to change the subject. Soon after finishing our drinks we went back to work. There was still much to be done. Everyone was helping. The women were helping setting up tables, decorations, or at home cooking, putting together the last of they're bringing. 

The children were helping the grown ups, more or less, or off playing while they waited for the festivities to begin. 

The men were decorating, helping out with the food or bringing in the last of the tables or carts with stuff to be done.

I smiled at my world now, this was my world now, and the enchanted forest has to be a far off dream. If I am to live here forever, I need to put away my childhood.

The walls of my heart close in at this realization, but I am not a child anymore, and someday I will be on my own, I will have to move on, I must move on. This is what it is to grow up. However I'm still. Northuldra, and when it's time to reveal myself, I will be good, and known to be good. I will be a light of reassurance for my people if ever the wall comes down. And that is a promise. 

*

Kai has returned to his studies abroad, and I am now attending the Harvest Festival alone this year. Making my way through the gates, I felt it time to be more at ease. 

The towns folk, as it is custom to keep their distance, smile and wave as I meet their cheerful faces. I couldn't help but smile a little too brightly at the wonderful people of Arendelle. I am truly blessed and humbled to be here with them. 

Strolling about I start greeting them, saying hello, and looking over the wonderful food and decor. When I'm the middle of the town square, I happily opened the festival with a speech of good will. Done with my speech, I smiled over the crowd only to see Iduna. Wait, Iduna? 

She was taller, and... she was very pretty. I almost didn't recognize her. Her hair had started to darken a bit, and her eyes seemed more refine, she even seemed to have lost the rest of the baby fat around her face. 

She was clapping along with the rest of the crowd.

Before I knew it, I found myself walking towards her, she was looking right at me as I walked. It was as if my feet had minds of their own. 

_"Your Magesty"_ Iduna said in her usual perky tone. She than curtsied. "It's been a while" she continued. 

_"Ye-yes, it has been. How have you been?"_ I asked.

_"Working at Hudson's Harth, Emily has taken up teaching did you hear?" _she said. 

_"No, I didn't."_ Is all I could say. 

At this point, I started to wonder if really I'm just not talented when talking to girls? 

_"Well, she's studying to be, once she's sixteen she'll be allowed to take a test and get her licenses to become a teacher's assistant and do so until she can become official, once she's eighteen."_ Iduna explained. 

_"Oh, I see thats wonderful."_ I said. 

The festival was a success, games, competitions, folk dances, everything was perfect. During one folk song, Iduna have gotten into her mischievous ways again, as she without warning leapt into the dance with me in toe. I'm not the most graceful of dancers but luckily it wasn't needed here. A real whirlwind, I could hear myself laughing. My face even started to hurt, from smiling for so long. Than all of a sudden, people started fadding away, they were going into their homes. 

_"It's over?"_ I said.

_"Yep",_ a voice answered. 

It was Iduna. Hands set on her waist, looking over the now almost deserted town square.

"It was quite a treat this year. Normally, you're more reserved." Now looking at me. 

I felt my face go red, I felt a tad embarrassed. I'm not one to go off like that. I started getting anxious, how could I let my guard down like that?! I am the King of Arendelle, it's my duty to be an example, and not be average. 

It must have all shown on my face, as Iduna started to reassure me that it wasn't as bad as all that. Pretty soon I started feel calm as she started expressing a fairytale she's read from a book of fairytales. 

By now three books have come out by this Danish Author, in Denmarkia. Red Book was first, than Blue Book, now believe green has just come out. Instead of a title for these books of these stories, they go by the color of the book.

I felt a bit sad, hearing what Iduna's friends have gone off to do, Emily had met them time and again at the festival, but she was helping out at the dumkin for apples game. 

Emily was still her mature, wise self, but than I realized how much Iduna has changed. Before Emily was the one calming Iduna down, leading her, scolding her. Now, she just talks to Iduna. Here and now she catches Iduna, but throughout the night, Iduna was a bit more calm, and less her mischievous self. Granted she still was child, and she still was spunky, but three years have mellowed her. It's kind of odd, makes me feel funny, thinking back and looking at her now.

We used to play tag, hide and seek, run about playing make believe. Now with a few games here and there, she even sits and listens more, show less signs of boredom, and more openness. Was this really Iduna? 

Only a few times I caught her procrastinating, joking, playing a trick or two, but still, this was all so different from last we really spoke. Studies have been double down, and playing was replaced by training, and riding. Now, I see Iduna has left behind some of her own child ways. 

The festival now ended, we said our goodbyes, and that was it. So I thought. Coming up to the gate, it struck me. Where was Kye and Della, Iduna's Guardians? They weren't at the festival. 


	12. Fears(PART12)

The days are crisp cold, the familiar sent of fall has long drained, winter is already peeking its head around the corner. 

Everyone is bundling up, the children readily coming home from school, to help prepare for the winter, or help around, or simply stay warm with the family.

Standing in front of dinner, I think to myself that Della has always kept the house in perfect order, but without her here, the usual cheeriness isn't prominent. I've never been one for house work. Mother would often tease, stating _"It's a good thing I'll be leading and not cleaning."_

A part of me feels a bit discouraged. Because by this time, I would have taken my place as leader, at the very least training taking hold of some of duties, attending meetings.

If I'm not there to take on my role as leader than who? My uncle has no children of his own, that's why his only other living relative was my Mother, and I was hand picked at birth to take on the role as leader. If my uncle had passed on before I came of age, my Mother would have taken on the duties herself until I was old enough. 

If I wasn't there, than what if my mother gave birth to another child? My heart aches at the thought, but realized she couldn't. My birth was a difficult one, and they were worried about the outcome of another pregnancies. For the longest time, the Northuldra have been squished dry due to the Arendellian settlement, let alone the expansion of other countries, leaving little to no room for us to heard our reindeer. Our only source of income and importance, what kept us standing as we were, and not blending with people who would take our knowledge and discourage it. It wasn't until King Rudnar that we thought it was safe. 

Now Arendelle has banded the use of the Northuldrian language. Any books that held the ancient language was confiscated or already in the possession of the Royal Household. 

I know Agnarr is understandably afraid after loosing his father, being attacked by my people, but what can I do, when I myself am a threat to myself? 

I wish I could make him see that people are people, no matter where they come from, or what runs through their veins. Fear has clearly strung us like puppets. Only problem is, no one realizes it. 

I'm only seen as Iduna, the sociable girl who's grown at the knees of her guardians. Nothing more, nothing less. Now life has thrown me onto a twist of fate. 

Della has become sick, and Kye is wracked with worry. The doctor says it may be hereditary. Apparently Della's family has a history with cancer, and it's too early to know for sure. I'm scared. 

Thinking this, I realize something. Both my Mother and Della have kept peace in my life, one way or another. 

My mother's stories, advice, words of wisdom, and understanding, along with Della's unwavering understanding and compassion. 

If she dies, what will life be for me Kye. We've always been good acquaintances, but with Della to keep the balance, and peace. However with her sick, an awkward silence has befallen the house. 

As I stand here, preparing dinner for Della, I can already guess what the rest of the evening be.

Della eats her supper, or what little she can. Kye gets home, won't eat until he's satisfied Della is all taken care of. Than to finish his meal, ask about my day, but it only goes in one ear and out the other. 

I know this because as soon as I recap a look of confusion hits his eyes, he gets lost, but doesn't say anything. Than to go back upstairs and nurse Della. If she's a sleep he just sits there next to her, incase she wakes up, and needs something. 

I've asked Halima about what I should do. She smiled, and said, _"All you need to do, is be there for them, and let them know it's okay." _

Perhaps she's right, maybe I'm over thinking it. 

Just than the door behind me opened. Kye was right on time, and as before. Taking off his coat, hat, and boots, he made his way upstairs, as I kept watch on the food. Keeping it warm, so when he came down, the food would be warm for us to eat. Today Kye had to work later than usual. So Della already has had her dinner. 

* 

* * *

Another winter is creeping upon us, coldly rearing itself, mockingly drawing near, as another year is coming closer to a close. Despite the risk, and guilt I tried having another child, but I lost it before it could even decide on a name. 

Iduna is gone, and we still don't know what to say to our people. Some think she was kidnapped, made to be a some sort of prize. Others think she might have been killed, as she is a Northuldra. Some suggest she escaped, and was fortunate enough to do so, and so somewhere out there, living the best life she can. 

Constantly I pray to our Mother for guidance, and courage. The mother diety that knows all, her spirit dwells deep in Ahtohallan, too far for anyone to reach. 

We've lost our leader, and I have done the best I could. Now I must find another leader. One who is capable and willing. The oldest family in the Northuldra has ended. Now we turn to the nearest and most capable of kin. My second cousin, although about my age, has already been blessed and acknowledged to lead us onward. 

Yelena has always been a strong character, and that's what we need. I can't be what we need. We need someone who can give us strength, as well as courage to face tomorrow.

I can't do that. Iduna could have. She was always high spirited. She wouldn't have shied away. There was a time, where I felt so free, but never was I so willing to step over the line as far as Iduna or Yelena would do. 

Though he puts on a brave face, I can tell even my husband has lost hope of seeing the sun again, seeing the light that filled our days. I only pray now, that she's alive, and well. Maybe she's out there waiting on the other side of the wall? Or maybe, just maybe she's with those Arendellians. Even if it is so, if that's what it takes for her to be safe and well, than so be it. 

If they hurt her for simply being born a Northuldra, than may Ahtohallan see the day they pay for their crimes, barried in the river's wrath. 

* 

The sound of another stack of papers landing on my desk, succeeded in draining me of energy. I knew being King was hard, but no amount of breeding is enough to embrace the work. 

Kye won't graduate til next Spring, and the towns folk still go about their lives. While the the crown Prince of the Southern Isle has invited me to attend his Princess Katherine's wedding next summer. 

The two clearly love each other a lot, last I heard the ambassador was feuming about it. 

To him life is war, and you gotta be prepared for it. Not too long time ago I would have agreed full heartedly. In a way I do. However, his actions and reasons weren't wise, nor in the right place. He let his fear of Nepol to control him. I remember realizing it, I also questioned if that's what lead the Northuldra to attack us. 

We're they afraid is us? Did they think we'd take their land? My father gave them a gift of peace, and they had the nerve to doubt us? It just doesn't add up. Than again fear can do that to people. 

I refuse to be that scared boy anymore. I have all the books that contain resources of the magic that processes or has been documented in this land, but no one even reads this ancient language. The last who has, had died by the time I came of age. 

The law was put in place to sneak around and find someone who did. But no one has. Again I feel anxiety twist in my chest. 

"Your Magesty?" A voice called behind me. 

Turning I remember I'm still in my study going over the winter plan. Composing myself, I move away from the window towards the draining stack of papers. Dreading the amount of time it will take to get through it all. 

A sudden image crosses my mind. It's Iduna at the Fall Festival. She looked so lovely, calm and serene. I still am taken aback by it. 

I fortunately had ran into Kye later, asked about his attendence at the festival. Apparently Della is sick, and Kye had to attend to her. He didn't want Iduna to miss out on the fun, so he played down the sickeness as nothing more than a cold. He couldn't fool her long though. 

When he said that, I had to agree, Iduna has always been well aware of her surroundings. She's always had that sense of understanding and wisdom, but I didn't see it at first, due to her playful nature. Now fifteen or sixteen, she's gained a sense of grace and dignity. Almost makes her seem regal in her own right. Making

me feel a bit misplaced, ya know? 

*

* * *

Wrapped in my scarf, I made my way down for a drink. I was plagued by that nightmare again. It's the day, my life changed. It's always the same, I'm playing with the wind spirit, when suddenly it stopped, everyone is fighting, and Agnarr is thrown against a bolder, and hits his head. 

Coming to his unconscious body, I calling out to the Wind Spirit, when instead of pulling us up, and into the wagon, a figure amerges. 

He wears a cloak of leaves and barley, wearing a mask of a reindeer's skull, with intact antlers, if that wasn't enough his size was huge, as if some sort of giant, only smaller than the rock giants of course. Looking down at us with eyes that held an unreadable expression, I could feel him looking through me, into my soul. That alone is enough to make it a nightmare. 

The sudden sounds of weapons clashing draws our attention. Without warning, the mythical creature than leaps and sprints North, it's always North. 

The constant sounds of clashing weapons, people yelling, crying, grows around us, til finally I can't take it, further sinking into anxiety and panic, all I can do is close my eyes and wrap my arms around myself, clinging into a ball, it's me, still wrapped in my scared, only hearing the rage of war all around me. 

It's there I always wake up, in a sweat, and tears, running down my face. Its not long before I know what to do. I've had this dream so often, I already know what I need to do, what will help. A drink of water, always makes me feel better, than by the time it takes to walk down, drink and back up, I feel better and refreshed. 

Emily once caught me in my nightmare, whe she stayed over once. Fortunately I don't talk in my sleep, so I lied to her, saying it was something along the lines of running into a bear, or a wolf. She understood as always, and even tried to comfort me. It was nice, having someone comfort me after a nightmare, instantly brought back a soothing feeling. One I haven't felt in a long time. 

Emily doesn't know how grateful I was at the moment. It was definitely what I needed. 

{ AUTHORS NOTES } 

Hey I hope you're enjoying the story! 

I'd really like to know your thoughts on how it's going to far. I did a time skip if you didn't know. The last chapter explains that. 

Iduna and Agnarr have their own lives by now, and they haven't really connected in the past years but a particular meeting in the last character takes us further in their growing relationship. 

Please share your thoughts. I'm sorry if the grammar isn't the best, but I'm trying. 


	13. Falling(PART13)

Heavily sighing I took a moment to breathe and move on.

Christmas season has started, the ice mountain men are going up to Farm more ice blocks. 

Halima is working diligently as ever, and the town is going it's merry way. I couldn't stop getting caught up in my own daydreaming. I had work to do, and still I seem to get distracted by all the laughter, and fun that's going all around. I'm no longer a child, I'm now a working young lady, what's with me? 

Suddenly I heard Halima laughing behind me. Turning to face her, she was looking at me with a smug expression. 

_"Still day dreaming?"_ She said. 

I sighed and nodded, defeatedly. 

_"__What's wrong sweetie?" _Halima asked, in her usual way. 

I breathed and lamented about despite being grown, I still couldn't stop thinking and wanting to go out and play, when seeing all the merriments. 

I was surprised to see Halima smile knowingly towards me. _"Honey, your only sixteen, you may not think it, but your still so young. It's perfectly natural. No need to grow up all at once." _She said, while patting my shoulder.

She looked down at the table in front of me. Inspecting my work as I have been prepping the decor for the holidays. Assuring me, and smiling at me with aproval she headed back inside. 

After a while I finally finished putting up the decorations. 

Coming back into Hudson's Harth, I was greeted by Daren. Charlotte's lil brother. Now thirteen, and moody as ever, here and there having accational power tripping fits. Nothing really big really, just a few ordering us to work, and telling us to do our jobs. We don't really mind, given he doesn't really push it far, and only does it rarely, especially when customers aren't around, and goes back into his own little corner and does his own work. Mostly he grumbles to himself. We just ignore him, and his parents don't pay much attention. 

At length they'd say _"He'll grow out of it. It's just a phase." _Really when you think about it, he's nothing short of Charlotte. A bully, yes. However he does his work, and unlike her he doesn't really bother anyone, despit the power trips. He even shows a caring side for his family business, so we just shrug and continue our work.

Coming in after setting up the decor, he's standing there at the front entrance arms crossed, and scowling. 

_"Yes?"_ I said. 

He looked up at me, expectantly, than says,

_"Well now that your finally finished with the outside decorations, Halima is fighting up the customers at the counter, go help her." _He said authoritatively. 

Extremely tempted to roll me eyes, I held back and smiled, replying with an "O.K.!" 

Though early in the season, everyone was immediate to embrace the warmth that comes with the coldness of winter.  


I never thought I'd come to love with Arendelle as much as I do. It's a wonderful loving place. I still miss the closeness of the Northuldra community. No secrets, unconditional love. No fear, but compassion and understanding, holding each other high for strength.

Arendelle is warm, loving, place. A one big happy family. Or so as it seems. I'm an outsider, maskarading as one of them. When did I become so heartless? To become a trickster to deceive? Deceiving is one thing, but to deceive so easily, with out a problem, that's so cold, isn't it? How have I survived so long? True I feel guilty, but still it's livable. 

I once read somewhere that a women's heart is an ocean of secrets. Beautiful is the thought, cold is the reality. 

Nevertheless I had work to do. 

Before I knew it my shift was over. Looking at the clock I was so locked into my own world while simultaneously helping the customers, the hours had flown by. Turning towards the window, it was starting to get dark. 

* * *

*

The weekend has come, and I was able to ditch Sir James. Its been forever sense I've been out, and I'm done staying in this castle a moment longer. I was able to find Kye portollig the Garden Grounds. "Kye!" I called. He greeted me with an attention stance. I asked him to escort me into town. Looking at me a bit puzzled, I started to explain. "Listen, I need a break, and I think it's time I get some fresh air, don't you think?" 

I knew he could object, so I had him fall me out to the courtyard side door. It wasn't anything new for a monarch to walk about to greet his people. Monarchs still do that, especially in couches, as long as the people keep their distance, and the monarchs are guarded. 

Before reaching the door, I hesitantly turned to Kye. He suddenly went stiff and purked up in a respectful stance as any guard would do. 

I knew it wasn't my business, but I had gotten a little more aquanted with Kye than most guards, due to knowing Iduna.

_"Kye, I didn't see you or your wife at the Fall Festival, did something come up?"_ I asked. 

His face went pale for a moment, than looked down to his feet. Mumbling something. 

_"What?"_ I asked. 

He looked up, making eye contact, 

_"Della has been sick, and we don't know if she'll last." _He said hesitantly. 

_"Oh."_ I Said. 

That's all I could say. I felt like an idiot! 

His wife is struck with an illness, possibly dying, and that's all I could say?! 

Coming out into the town, walking about the people smiled, greeting me with waves, I greeted them back a nod or a smile. 

Keeping their respective distances, I watched as the families gathered about, some walking, others carrying bags of food or presents. Some were dancing to music being played in the town square. All the smiles and warmth made me think of Iduna. Wait Iduna? I shook my head. The image of Iduna at the Fall Festival flashed across my mind.

I remember when we were younger she was the friend that brought light into my dark world, after losing my father. Looking back I now realized she was most likley allowed to be near me, because she was needed at the time. She was seen by my guardians as a play thing, a friend to distract me from the burden I was facing.

Once I started to walk down my path getting used to my new role and position, she wasn't freely allowed to be about as before. Or mostly we moved on, grew apart. Realizing this, made me feel guilty for not even saying a proper goodbye or thank you. 

Although knowing her I doubt she would have seen it like that at all. She was still so young, she clearly had moved on sense than.

The buildings started to close or be lit with light inside. Only than I realized how late it was getting. The sudden glow of Hudson's Harth caught my eye. 

I started getting excited, does that mean Iduna is working? Walking in I was taken aback. The air smelled of pine and cinnamon. Lights illuminated the world, with stacks of foods, supplies, candies, and more. 

I hadn't been here for years. I remember once when I was seven I had first came here. Mother even bought me a toy soilder as suvineer. That was first and last time I was here.

This didn't make me sad, as one would think. Instead I was kinda happy, to be reminded of such a time.

I heard Kye, clearering his throat. "We really should be heading back your magesty." 

I than realized how late it was getting, looking up at a clock for sale hanging on the wall it read near eight o'clock, he's right. It's getting late. We turned to leave when I heard a familiar voice. Your Highness?

I quickly turned to see Iduna bundled up behind me. She looked so cute. Embraced in a coat a lil big on her, a red scarf wrapped around her neck, and a knitted royal blue hat on top. 

_"I-Iduna?"_ I heard myself spat out. 

_"Umm, yes?" _She said, almost laughing in the process.  


_"S-sorry", _I stumbled. 

Now rubbing the back of my head. _"I haven't seen you sense the festival. How have you been?" _

She smiled sweetly, started telling me what she's been up to. Before I knew it, we were walking together, catching up after so long. 

Iduna hadn't changed, much. 

Still able to chat up a storm. She went from working at Hudson's Harth, to the ancient ways rearing itself in the holidays of today, to even comparing two deserts she couldn't choose between the other day. 

I could barely keep up. I silently laughed at my own expense. The street lights, and a sudden snow fall made our encounter look something out of a storybook._ "Is this the kinda of magic that lead the Little Mermaid to suffer?"_ I thought to myself. 

Iduna lead me and Kye into the side door into the kitchen. Taking off our coats and sitting ourselves down, I senseed Kye's dismay. Iduna led the King Of Arendelle through the side of her house, and not properly in the front door. I smiled happy in this home-some manner. We continued to talk as we sat at the kitchen table next to the door, that lay across from the stove. Not long across the the rest of the room that was open to a fire place and living area where at the exact opposite of the room was the front door, and the bottom of the staircase, Emily appeared who was than just coming down. 

_"Emily, what are you doing?"_ I asked. A bit surprised.

Emily was clearly taken by surpise. Looking at me than to Iduna. Her expression turned to a call for help. 

Iduna without hesitation invited her over. As she sheepishly did, Iduna started to explain what I should have known. While Kye and Iduna had to work, Emily was kind enough to come over after teaching at the school to watch over Della. 

It was Emily's turn to talk about her life right now. While talking I couldn't help but look over to Iduna smiling, nodding, and laughing. I could help think how her eyes were so big, and pretty, sparkling even. Cheeks still rosie from the cold, and hair in its unique hair bun, a bit in disarray, and still somehow suited her. 

It was than Kye suddenly set down hot drinks, he must had just prepared for us. Looking up to thank him, I realized he was still wearing his coat, and gloves, and hat. 

He's waiting to escort me back, I realized! I felt so rude. Taking a good quick number of gulps, I got up, and started to say my goodbyes. 

_"I'm sorry"_, I said getting up. _"I must get back, thank you Kye for being so patient, and letting me into your home." _I said taking one more glance at Iduna. 

Kye only nodded in response. Quickly putting on my coat, Iduna than stood up. 

_"You're welcome to comeback whenever you like, your highness." _She said. 

I silently laughed at her innocent invite. She still hasn't realized I'm not a highness, I'm a Magesty due being King now. Buttoning up the last of the buttons, I responded.

_"I will, as long as you called me Agnarr."_ I said._ "We're all friends again",_ I explained. 

Iduna blushed, looking down at her friend, trying to hide it. I couldn't help but smile, before one last goodbye. Out the door with Kye fallowing behind.

* * *

*

With the closing of the door, Emily immediately put a hand to her mouth, muffling the laughter she'd been holding in.

Iduna rolled her eyes, as she knew what was coming. Ever sense they befriended Agnarr, Emily always took delight in tormenting her with knowing eyes, and chesser cat grines. Telling her she'll might as well be Cinderella, Queen Iduna Of Arendelle. 

Only in ones dreams should one dare to even think that. Agnarr is a King in his own right, and will marry a Princess one day. Iduna always figured the Princess Katherine Of Servillia would marry Agnarr, given the constant pushing of ambassadors coming with letters for a few years, only to find she's marrying the Eldest Prince of the Southern Isles. Even recently the Queen had given birth to the 12th Prince! I couldn't imagine how she endured all those pregnancies?! 

Even back home, no one would dare have that many children. It's so dangerous, to be giving birth. Even a Queen in Angloya Queen Vicky has had nine children._ "Is that what was expected of these Queens?!"_ I wondered. 

Although in their defense, no one could have known these children would survive infancy. With all the germs, diseases, and unforeseen events. Even the last prince and princess of France were killed for being royal in the revolution years ago. 

Emily was still going on, teasing about the wedding cake, and such. A sudden dread filled me inside, as a thought occurred to me. I quickly pipped up, shaking Emily's hand that was resting on the table. 

"Emily? Is Della alright?"

Emily's eyes filled with slight panic before dying down. _"Don't worry, she's already settled in for the night." _Emily said. Taking a breath, I sighed in relief.

_ "That's good." _Taking another sip of hot glog, we sat there silent for a bit. The thought occurred to me many times, but...What will me and Kye do if Della died? She's Kye's whole world.

* * *

*

Walking through the courtyard's side door, also guarded of course, Kye bowed respectively before turning to go home. I watched as he walked away. I felt sorry for him. 

I wish I could say something to ease his pain, but I couldn't. 

Making my way into the main corridor, Ambassador and Advicer James was standing their at the base of the stairs. He must have been shuffling back and forth, judging by his current stance.

As expected I was greeted with questions, a small lecture on my duties, being careful and letting those know where I am._"He's almost as bad as my father was", _I thought to myself. I had finished early for the day, so James had not much beat for his argument of duties, but still he pestered until I had reached the top floor of the palace, a top of the spiral stair case that lead from the top to the 2nd floor. 

Bidding me a good night, I slumped my way to my room. Finally at peace again, my thoughts turned back to Iduna. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but clearly I'm starting to fall for her. She's still a child, not even eighteen. I felt a bit embarrassed, but I still didn't know much about women, nor know many. I wasn't really interested in courting anyone anyways, but still. 

I hoped maybe seeing her again would help me see, we've grown apart, and moved on with our lives, but I still couldn't stop thinking about her. 

Even when I first came to the throne, I liked her, or found her interesting. I couldn't stop wanting to be around her. Wondering what adventure she was up to. 

Like some magic spell, or being, it was as if being haunted by the voice of the Little Mermaid herself. I couldn't escape. A moth to the flame. Now older, I realized as I was walking out of Iduna's kitchen, why. Solidified by the sudden longing of Iduna's smile, I had indeed fallen. Hard even. I couldn't stop thinking of her, being drawn to her. 

She's still low born, a commoner, so I'm not sure if I'm even allowed to court her. My head was muddled, going back and forth before. First she's a child or a commoner, than suddenly it's if I am to court her, is it allowed? How would it be handled? 

A knock on my door came. A bit confused, I went to open it. It was Gerda, a palace maid. She was an apprentice to one of the head maids who looked after the furniture and where everything was to be placed.

_"I'm so sorry, to bother you you're magesty"_, she said timidly._ "But umm..." _She held out a book in her hands. 

I looked at her confused, than realized what she was holding. Gerda knew I was interested in figuring out these ancient texts. Once she caught me trying to decode the langue with a book of languages I ordered. Said to help you with these types of senerios.

James doesn't fully understand how much I want to understand these ancient beings and lore of our lands. He'd call me a fool. He worked with my father, and like him it's all nonsense, or dangerous. 

We live in a modern world now. Science and philosophy is the core of every civilization, from the Ancient Greekers and Romands. What's to stop us from understanding the ancient hyms of our own lands? 

Gerda would come into the library to be sure I didn't leave any books by the accidents when looking for clues doing research, in the non banned books. She's a good and loyal subject. No, a good friend. Kai befriended her, and found a trustee in her. Really anyone can tell he's smitten with her. Reminds me Lieutenant Mattias, when he'd sigh thinking of Halima at Hudson's Harth. I remember soilders joshing him about her, poking fun as he blushed.

Now I myself am beginning to understand. 

I'm brought back to reality as Gerda bids me goodnight. I stopped her, asking how odd would it be to invite an old friend to the castle for tea? Being a lady knowing the ways of the castle, and it's ways she'd know right? 

She looked at me a bit surprised, turning to curiously. "_Well.."_ she began, thinking for a moment._ "If it's an old friend I don't think it would be odd. Is there a certain day you'd like to arrange it?" _I stopped to think, and remembered, Iduna has a job, and I didn't know what days she had off.

Looking at Gerda waiting for my reply, I just said, _"I'll get back to you on that." _Before saying good night, and closing the door. 

_"No, it's not odd at all. Life's been slow, and why don't have a little social get together"_, I thought to myself.

I didn't know what to say or do, but all I did know was, I was tired. It was late, nearing 11pm. 

* * *

*

I watched the shadow of snow fall along the floor, as I laid in my bed. The window across the room from my bed, with a lamp post near by. The world was quiet, and peaceful. I enjoyed the hush stillness. 

I couldn't stop thinking about Agnarr. He wasn't so much that awkward boy, I knew. His eyes still shines with curiosity, unafraid to dream, and wears his heart on his sleeve. 

My thoughts starting turning, admittedly blushed to start thinking of his looks, his hair had changed from blond to blond tinted with red. He is much taller now, that part was obvious. When we first met, despite being older, I was about the same height as him. I smiled as we used to play a game of tag, at the few parties and social gatherings we've spent together. 

Despite being fourteen, he wasn't afraid to let loose and have some fun. In school during recess the boys would play ball games, but only with each other. Agnarr played fair and square, you didn't give two cents who was playing. Boy, girl, doesn't matter, just having fun. 

Than my thoughts turned again. Tears started welling in my eyes. Memories turning the pages back, striking me in the chest. Leaving me to wish I could tell him. 

Who I really am, where I'm from. What really makes me, me. _"What if he hates me? Turns on me, blaming me for his father's death ?" Ancient writing has been banned, no one talks about the magical creatures sometimes reported out in the deep wilderness._

Except for acational folktales and mysteries nothing else can be talked about. There's an old lenened that way back centuries ago, around 1300's an Arendellian Noble who found himself in line for the throne had been struck with evil magic, resembling ice and snow by a witch long ago a healer cursed by unknown darkness that plagued the lands. Saved by healers, trolls that live up in The Valley of the mountains. 

Saved the Nobleman went on to be King of Arendelle. Arendelle was a state among others still at war, figuring out and settling the land with other states. Eventually Arendelle won, uniting the rest of the states. It wasn't until 1400's that it became official.

Now 400 years later, a story that's told about our beginnings boarderlines what we fear. How can we keep going by forgetting how we came to be? 

Mother used to say _"Our Mother wakes the sky for us, to remind us, we're not alone, and that there is life and love all around us." _

Realizing now how late it must be, and laying here, feeling sorry for myself, wasn't going to do anything good. 

Sighing, snuggling into my bed. I start lullying myself to sleep, with my Mother's Lullaby. 

_"Where the north wind, meets the sea. There's a river, full of memories.__ Sleep my darling safe and sound, for in this river all is found-" Stopping to yawn, I tried to continue as I felt myself doze off."In her waters, deep and true, lye the answers, and a path for you-" _

_

*

_


	14. Rduolf(PART14)

Fall was in full bloom. The mountain men were already supplying for winter. Meeting with the dukes in charge of over seeing this years progress and tradable goods, Agnarr was delighted to meet a duke his age. Rudolf the only son of his deceased father. Agnarr hadn't met him due to schooling from abroad. Rudolf and Agnarr became fast friends. Soon the 17 year olds were racing horses, sword fighting, and camping. Most of the people in Agnarr's life was philosophical and hitting the books than messing around. 

Spending time with Rudolf brought back fond memories of Lieutenant Mattias. Rinsing, jumping, and playing around. At least when Lieutenant Mattias wasn't scolding him. 

*

Rudolf was interesting, sure he went for higher education abroad in Finland, but he didn't miss out on any mischievous adventures. Rudolf had told him stories of him sneaking into sweet shops and running from the head master hiding in the boarding woods to spend the whole day swimming in a near by stream. 

To even having his first sweet heart, who he had to break contact with after she was transferred to another school for unrelated reasons.

Rudolf was something else. Agnarr felt a bit awkward thinking about how confident Rudolf was compared to himself. Rudolf seemed more of a prince than him. Agnarr felt a bit jealous about it, but still he knew he couldn't fault Rudolf for that. Agnarr knew he wasn't a pipsqueak or anything like that, but he did feel a bit unmanly at times when it came to sparring with guys like Rudolf. 

*

One day while riding Agnarr didn't want to go home. Looking back as he rode, he realized the guards weren't behind them. Somehow they had lost them without knowing it. Glancing at Rudolf the two shared the same idea. Quickly before the guards could into view at any moment, the two got off their horses and lead them behind some trees and bushes. 

Resting beneath the trees, the two laid their enjoying the world around them. Pretty soon they had forgotten they were hiding and laughed telling each other stories, joking one another, until it started getting dark. 

Noticing the light was fading, Rudolf and Agnarr knew they better get going before it got too dark. Getting Agnarr's face went pale. Their horses were gone. Turning to see Rudolf's reaction, Agnarr was stunned to see not an ounce of worry on his face. More of an indifference look. 

"_Umm, what do we do now?_" Agnarr asked. Shrugging his shoulders. "_Hmm, I don't know." Rudolf stopped for a moment to think before he continued. "We're too far to walk, so we might as well start collecting firewood." With that Rudolf turned on his heel to set about the task. _

Agnarr tried to quickly pull himself together to not look bad in front of Rudolf. Together they made a camp fire, but that was it. Thankfully they both had their swords however that was it. There wasn't a stream near by to catch fish, and none had seen any berries near by. If they wanted to, they could find some food, but another blessing was they had stuffed themselves earlier an hour after lunch with food, so they weren't going to be too hungry. However they still were hungry. Agnarr had fallen asleep obvious to the wide awake Rudolf. 

*

Rudolf faithfully kept guard as the king slept. Someone had to protect him while the two were still in the wild. Rudolf's thoughts turned to the fun they had that day, his friendship with Agnarr, his family's expectations, and his future. He kept watch over the fire making sure he still had wood to feed it. He wasn't too particularly worried. The world was full of mother nature's sounds, and the only real threat was mosquitoes, wolves, or bears. 

Soon Rudolf's thoughts turned to his mother's lectures. Now that he's a duke, and of age, it's time for him to settle down. But he wasn't having none of it. If anything he'd rather be a peasant and free than be a duke and married off to some highborn lady with a title for his family's name than himself. Constantly she's dragging his ear with her words of filling his father's shoes, and making the king happy.

It was easy befriending the king. All he had to do was be himself. Honestly he wasn't expecting to befriend him. All he expected was to meet him and that was that. However the two instantly hit it off. 

Both have roles to fill, both are young and both want more than just living the lives they've been born into. Constantly the two could talk about this all day everyday. 

By dawn Rudolf was able to catch a few hours of sleep as Agnarr took over, feeling guilty for making Rudolf stay up the whole night. 

* 

The sun was rising the world was waking, and Agnarr couldn't help but kick himself. He dozed off so easily last night it wasn't til this morning waking up drowsy that he noticed a bit tired Rudolf sitting against a tree with sword in hand ready in case of any danger. 

Noticing him awake, he gleefully sounded "_Good morning sleeping beauty, have sweet dreams_." At that Agnarr playfully chucked a small stone at Rudolf, purposely off course it hits the tree than Rudolf. 

Agnarr tried to apologize for being inconsiderate, but Rudolf assured him it was no trouble. At that Agnarr offered to let him get some sleep before they head back. 

Agnarr soon leaned himself against a tree, trying to feel like Rudolf. Having his thoughts turn to his family's roles and future. He wasn't sure what his future holds, but he knew he had to choose a wife soon. Constantly his advisors tell of eligible princesses and duchesses. They're all hoping for him to be married by his 18th birthday, but he wasn't having it. 

When he marries he wants to be sure it's for love. However, his family wasn't known for love. His great grandfather married for an alliance, his grandfather married for money, and his father married for his duty. His father did love his mother, but he was lucky, only to lose her to degrading health.

Was he no different? 

*

Rudolf and Agnarr weren't spared the waging storm of lectures questionings once they got back. Practically yanked into the carriage Rudolf could hardly keep any composure having one ear in my mother's hand and the other being stabbed by her words. 

Agnarr couldn't help but be thankful he didn't have a worried mother to deal with, especially with such a tempter. 

Riding back with the guards escort into town, I noticed we were passing near Hudson's Harth. I was hoping to catch a glimpse of Iduna, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. 

It's common for Arendelle Royals to be aquatinted with the public, even have a few friends, but eventually life must go on, and I don't want it to. 

At least now I got a good friend in Rudolf. He won't fade into the shadows of a golden childhood. 

*

It's been a few weeks sense our little adventure in the woods, but it feels like months. Constantly! All day I hear nothing but, "_These need to be signed your royal highness, these need your attention please look over them carefully, sign, read, write, your highness."_

_"Ahhh! It makes my head want to burst!" _I think to myself. As I hold my head in my hands.Obviously,this is what my job is, and I'll get used to it, but I'm not even King yet, and already I'm drowning in papers and decision making. 

Suddenly a cough grabbed my attention, looking up, I nearly fell out of my skin. It was Rudolf! 

_"Rudolf!"_ I said jumping to my feet. "_What are you doing here?" _I breathed. 

Looking around clearly amused at my predicament, looking back towards me, hands on his hips, smiling boyishly, before he started towards me. Taking me off guard he grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the room. "_What are you-?"_

"_Shh! You'll give us away, come on"._ Is all he said, as he lead me down the hall through the rooms down the stairs, and away we were, to who knows where. 


End file.
